


Talking to the Moon

by loopyloo2610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: In the buzz of a city like New York, it's hard to achieve your dreams and find special connections. In the middle of it all, during a patrol, Michelangelo meets Valarie, a musician who dreams of being on Broadway. Balancing her old life back home and with her new life in the big apple seems like an impossible task, but Mikey is happy to help.
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to Talking to the Moon!
> 
> I'm going to start with my thank you! Thank you so much to Tsuki, not just for getting me into TMNT, but reading this over, catching my dumb typos, and checking characterisation. 
> 
> This story starts in autumn 2022. The boys will be 25, as the series was first aired in 2012 and they were turning 15 then, that is how I do my timeline logic (so technically this is a no-longer-teenage mutant ninja turtle fic).
> 
> I really hope you enjoy. I haven't felt so proud of a story since I wrote my Neville Longbottom fic in sixth form.

Valerie gently placed her keyboard bag on the floor and proceeded to collapse on the daybed. She had spent the whole day at work replying to customer emails and the evening was spent traipsing around the local bars and hotels trying to secure a gig. In most places they took her business card, without interest, before shooing her away; in others, they had allowed her to play them a sample on her keyboard before leaving with empty promises of them getting in touch with her.

The room she laid in was still, the only movement being the up and down of her chest as she took deep breaths and tried to calm her heartbeat. Why she chose to move onto the seventh floor of a building with no elevator was beyond her. Her brown - almost black - eyes surveyed the studio apartment she had moved into last week. It was bare, with whitewashed walls and minimal furniture.

She had neither the money nor inclination to decorate. This was only a pit stop until she had regular paid performances set up, and until her boyfriend, Terrence, moved in with her. He had a performance in their hometown at the end of next month. But once the shows were over in October he’d join her in New York, and with two paychecks, they’d be able to move into a larger apartment.

Once her breath had stilled, Valerie opened the sash window and stepped out onto the fire escape. Hands on her hips she breathed in the chill late September air. As cool air calmed the light perspiration on her skin, she began to feel revitalised.

With a smile on her lips, and a spring in her step, she stepped back inside and set her keyboard on its stand. Next week there were auditions for an understudy keyboardist, and if she wanted to make it on Broadway, she had to keep practising.

Valerie sat on an office chair with missing wheels and the maroon fabric fading. She had found it in the alley the day after she moved in, and sitting at her keyboard was so much more practical than standing. She’s going to upcycle it... when she has the chance.

She pulled out the sheet music and flipped to a song she’d had little practice on. As she read over the lines she did her ritual of removing her false nails and putting them in a pot before warming up her wrists and fingers with little stretches. She took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. She was ready.

She just couldn’t get it! The intro she had down; the first verse – perfect! But the piano solo which followed, she just couldn’t get. She shook her fists while crying “Come on, fingers! Why won’t you work?”

She flexed her fingers again, before picking up the tune midway through the first verse. It was going well. Better, in fact, than last time. But before long her fingers got caught up in each other, and with a grunt of frustration, she slammed her hands on the keys, taking satisfaction in the disjointed notes.

She stood up, took a deep breath in and out. Her exhale was interrupted by the sound of something falling down the fire escape. It reverberated down each step before she heard it slide off the side and into the alleyway below.

Valerie stuck her head out of the window. “Hello?” she called out softly.

She looked around, first down into the alley, and then back up to where the sound had originated from. Was there something hanging over the edge? She was about to climb out and investigate when she remembered where she was. Investigating strange noises in Willows, Wisconsin, is likely to lead to wildlife. She had to remember she isn’t in her small hometown anymore. Investigating strange noises in the big city was likely to end in murder.

With a shudder, she pulled her head back in, locked the window, and closed the curtains. As much as she loves a cool room, there is no way she can safely leave her window open overnight.

* * *

“Booyakasha!” Mikey cried in elation, leaving stealth to the wind.

No matter how many times he skated across the roofs of Manhattan, the feeling never got old. A shuvit here, a crossbone there, there wasn’t much that felt better than pulling off the perfect tricks. Except for pizza, and maybe his comic books. No skateboarding is better than comic books, but he does really like The Amazing Transformons. Either way, pizza was definitely the best.

He stopped for a breather on the tallest building in the block. The cool air freshening up his skin. It was then that he heard it. The sound of a piano, gentle with a slight bounce to the tune, he couldn’t help but sway along with it, a grin plastered across his face.

The moment was burst by the music suddenly stopping and a soft, breathy voice crying “Come on fingers! Why won’t you work?”

Curious as to who it could be, he leaned over the edge, trying to see if he could spy the pianist. Though as the music started up again, he forgot about his immediate goal and began to sway with his head in his hands and his elbows on his skateboard.

He was startled by what had to be hands slamming on the keys. His skateboard slipped from beneath his elbows and rolled down the fire escape, clanging each step of the way. When it reached the floor below him it carried on rolling, off the side of the platform and into the alley below.

He stood in silence, head peering over the ledge of the roof. The pianist had fallen silent too. He didn’t dare move, if he was caught by a human again Leo would kill him.

A head leant out of the window 2 floors down. She must have been in her early-to-mid twenties, with her afro hair pulled back into a puff on the top of her head. Her dark skin glowed golden from the lights in her apartment. She was so pretty!

“Hello?” She called out.

He was about to respond when he remembered how Raph had beaten him when they had been seen by an old lady. Not wanting to repeat that experience he held back.

The pretty lady looked around, he could have sworn she faltered a bit upon looking in his direction. It looked like she was about to step out, but instead, she went back in. He heard her close the window and lock it shut, then the light faded as she closed the curtains.

With a sigh, he jumped over the edge to retrieve his skateboard before returning to his patrol. Tomorrow night he was going to come back and see if he could hear her play the piano again.

* * *

She hurled her phone at her daybed and gave out a frustrated cry before sitting at the keyboard, just running her fingers up and down the keys. Surely it is not too much to ask to have a conversation with her boyfriend without it turning into an argument? Their anniversary was in 2 weeks, and she had hoped to arrange for him to come over, or her to go back to spend the weekend together. She’d moved away about a month ago, and she was missing him being physically there with her. 

When he told her he didn’t have the money for the flight, she said she’d already saved up for them. Then he told her he had rehearsals all day over the weekends, so it wouldn’t be worth the $200+ tickets. She knew acting was important to him, just like music was to her, but couldn’t he take just one day off to spend a little time with her?

She moodily made her way over to her kitchenette and began chopping the vegetables for her dinner while muttering under her breath. She puts so much effort into balancing her dream for her future and time with her boyfriend. She’d even buy him silly little things when she was unable to spend time with him, but she does get the same courtesy from him? Not a chance! In their almost two years together she couldn’t recall even getting flowers from him.

Her raving halted when she heard something on the fire escape. Not for the first time, she was sure there was something or someone there. Telling herself that she was being paranoid, she walked to the bathroom to wash her face and calm herself down. 

She took a deep breath. She was going to burst out there, head straight to the window, and if, _if_ , there was someone out there, she would give them an earful about snooping on other people’s conversations.

With her hand on the handle, she steeled herself taking one more deep breath before swinging the door open and marching over to the window. She stuck her head out and looked all around. There was nothing. Not even a pigeon. 

She couldn’t help but laugh from riling herself up. New York life must be getting to her. Once the laughter subdued, she found her anger at Terry had disappeared. In its place was a resigned sadness, as she went back to cooking dinner before turning in for an early night.

When she awoke the next morning, the same morose feeling shrouded her. She walked over to the window and opened it wide, as had become her custom each morning. But today it was different, for when she opened it there were a bunch of flowers on the fire escape. It appears if they had been there for at least a few hours, as a few of the petals had come loose and spread themselves over the grated metal.

Curious she lifted the flowers and noticed a note scrawled next to them.

> _Don’t let the world get you down! You are awesome! and so is your music!_
> 
> _Michelangelo_

So someone had been out there! Although all common sense dictated that she should be wary of a stranger spying on her and buying her flowers, she couldn’t help but feel touched. As she held them to her nose, the sweet smell made her smile. 

She hadn’t anything to display them in, so she placed them in the basin with a small amount of water in the bottom. She’d have to stop by a thrift shop during her lunch break and pick up a vase.

* * *

It’s been just over three weeks since Mikey had started listening to the pretty lady’s music before going on patrol. Most nights she would only play her piano, but once she treated him to her singing. Soft and breathy, and only raising over the sound of her keyboard when she became truly passionate.

She hadn’t started playing yet, which wasn’t unusual. But what was unusual was the sound of her voice, clipped with anger. There were pauses between each sentence, which led Mikey to the conclusion of whoever she was arguing with to be on the other side of the phone.

When she let out a small screech followed by the soft thud of something being thrown onto something soft, he made the decision to climb down the fire escape to see if she was okay. 

This was the first time he had looked into her apartment and he was surprised at how small it was. Her only furniture was a daybed covered in pillows which was to the left of the window; her keyboard and wheel-less office chair were against the wall opposite with a few pictures of friends and family stuck to the wall above; either side of the keyboard was two plastic sets of drawers, the one closer to the window was two drawers shorter and had a box of tissues, an overgrown succulent, and a lamp directed at her sheet music; at the far end of the room was a kitchenette and two doors, presumably one leading to the bathroom and one leading to the hall.

Her back was turned to him, as she angrily attacked an innocent onion — muttering furiously. Every now and then he could make out what she was saying:  
“Rehearsals, my ass!” “Probably spent all his money on musical tickets!” “I always give him so much!” “Never even bought me flowers! Not even once!” 

He wanted nothing else, but to reach out and comfort her. He leant his head against the window and she froze. Did she hear that? 

Not waiting around to check, he fled up the stairs and hid behind the parapet. He didn’t hear her come to the window, but he didn’t want to chance it. So, he took his skateboard and fled over the roofs to start his patrol early.

Seeing her upset had played on his mind all patrol. When it reached 1 am, and he was due to head back in an hour, he decided to take a detour to April’s house for some help on how to make her feel better.

* * *

Valerie was happy for him, she really was. A director based in Milwaukee saw his latest show and offered him a role. Terence reasoned that having a role in a city would look far more impressive compared to their small town when he auditioned for roles in New York. She couldn’t argue with that logic and said she’ll try to get there to see it and she is so proud that his talent is being recognised. 

Though sometimes she feels as if he isn’t even trying to join her in New York; looking for any excuse to put it off for longer. As the seconds passed by she started to feel more lost and more alone. She sat at her keyboard, gently pressing the keys, but right now, even that didn’t feel right. 

She moved to the window and rested her head in her arms on the sill. From her vantage point, she could see to the entrance of the alley. Being the Friday before Halloween, there were many people in costume heading towards the local partying hotspots, along with the standard late-night New Yorkers. This didn’t help her mood, as if she were back home in Willows, she would have been one of the party-goers.

She wished she had someone to talk to about this. Her older sister and her friends back home would be about to go out, and she didn’t want to put a damper on their night; her dad was currently in Munich on a business trip, because of the time difference he’d probably already be asleep; as for her mum, well let’s not go there.

But maybe she did have someone. She felt foolish just thinking about it, and her stomach twisted in embarrassment even though there would probably be no one to witness it. What other choice did she have? 

So she closed her eyes and started talking, “Hi Michelangelo," she paused, this is ridiculous! “I don’t know if you’re there, or if you even care, but you’re the nearest I have to a friend in New York...” She sighed hesitating to go on, “I’m really struggling. I’ve not managed to make any friends here, and although my co-workers are nice, we still haven’t properly bonded. I-I’ve not had much luck with my music either. I knew people wouldn’t be climbing over each other to have me play for them, but I haven’t been able to secure a single gig. All I can do is keep auditioning,” she paused and began playing with some loose mortar between the bricks, "but getting rejected doesn’t get any easier. I’m just so lost, and alone. I just wish there was someone I could hang out with, and forget the daily grind with.” she chuckled to herself, this is mad! No one is even there. Already knowing she’d get no response she looked up and asked, “Michelangelo, you’re my friend right?”

From above came a voice, “Of course I’m your friend.”

Valerie’s eyes widened in shock. As fast as she could manage, she climbed out of the window and up the fire escape. The metal grate hurt at her feet through her socks, but she didn’t care! He was there and he cared. Just as she climbed over the parapet, she saw a figure fall from the other side. It felt like her heart had stopped. Had he jumped? Is he okay? She looked over the edge, but it was too dark to see the bottom.

Worried about her new friend she ran back, pausing in her apartment only to put on a pair of slippers, to protect her feet, and pick up her keys. Once on the street, she ran to the side of the building, stopping at the entrance of the narrow alley. This side was much narrower than the side with the fire escape, the light from the main street only penetrated a couple of meters. She should be running down there, her friend could be hurt! Yet, her father’s warning about dark alleys held her in fear. 

She took a step forward, still standing in the light. “Michelangelo, are you down there? Are you alright?”

She held her breath, listening for any sign of movement. She really didn’t want to go down there, but what if he was so hurt he couldn’t respond? She took a steadying breath and stepped into the darkness. This had the unusual and unsettling effect of seemingly muffling the sound of the street, which, Valerie confirmed by looking over her shoulder, was no quieter than the moment before. Her eyes adjusted as she walked further in. The only sound that could be made out was of her footsteps echoing and rats scurrying to get away from her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and used her screen to illuminate the alley better. There was no one there. No body, no sign of an injured person struggling, or anything. Looking above her, there was no place for him to have been tangled up. He must be fine. At least, fine enough to be able to fall from that height and walk away. Valerie went quickly from being worried to impressed. She was looking forward to finding out what else her new friend could do. She took one more step and a clang echoed down the alley, she started, releasing a small scream, and began wildly looking around for the source of the noise. Once she established that she was still alone, she looked down and realised she had only trodden on a loose manhole cover. She let out a small laugh, all tension releasing from her. It was just a manhole cover, and Mikey was able to walk away. She looked up at the minuscule gap between the buildings, to where the stars should have shone. “Good night, Michelangelo.” She called out gently, before returning to her empty apartment. 

* * *

Mikey had been able to finish dinner quicker than usual, which meant he could get to the pretty lady’s apparent earlier than usual. 

She hadn’t started playing any music, but nor could he hear her on the phone like she usually was before she began playing. Maybe she was out?

He leaned over the edge and saw her resting her head in her hand, elbows propped up on the windowsill. He revelled in the rare opportunity to actually see her, trying to memorize every detail. 

She lifted her head, and the sadness on it broke his heart. He just wanted to reach down and comfort her, but he knew he couldn’t. Her eyes closed gently, “Hi Michelangelo,” _Shell! How does she know I’m here?_ “I don’t know if you’re there–” _oh_ , "–or if you even care,” _of course I care!_ “but you’re the nearest I have to a friend in New York...” _me? But this is our first chat._ He watched as she sighed, he didn’t think she was going to continue and jumped slightly when she did, “I’m really struggling. I’ve not managed to make any friends here, and although my co-workers are nice, we still haven’t bonded.” _Then I’ll definitely be your friend, no doubt about it!_ “I-I’ve not had much luck with my music either.” _What? But she’s incredible!_ “I knew people wouldn’t be climbing over each other to have me play for them, but I haven’t been able to secure a single gig. All I can do is keep auditioning, but getting rejected doesn’t get any easier.” _Who doesn’t like her? Why don’t they like her? She’s amazing!_ “I’m just so lost, and alone. I just wish there was someone I could hang out with, and forget the daily grind with.” She gave out a small chuckle, though Mikey didn’t see what was so funny, “Michelangelo, you’re my friend right?”

“Of course I’m your friend.” Mikey’s eyes widened in shock. He was not meant to say that out loud. Why can’t he just keep his mouth shut! 

At the sound of her moving below, he turned tail and ran. Jumping over the side of the building, he fell and rolled to cushion his landing. In a fluid movement, reflecting years of practice, he lifted and slipped down a manhole. Leaning against the side of the tunnel, he tried to get his heartbeat to calm down. Leo was right; his recklessness and kind nature will get him into trouble. He slid down onto the floor. Hopefully, she didn’t see him, but would she tell other people if she did?

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts, “Michelangelo, are you down there? Are you alright?” 

The worry lacing her voice made his heartache, maybe she didn’t see him if she’s still worried about him. He wished he could reach out to her and ease her worries, but he had already done enough damage. From his spot, he was able to see through the small hole in the cover. Her body was silhouetted with the light of New York behind her, the glow making her appear as a heavenly body. When she took a step forward, her foot masked the hole Mikey was using to look through. His heart flew as the clang of the cover echoed down the access pipe he was in. At her yelp, he was about to burst out, but upon hearing her laughter, he realised that she had just been startled as he had. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing along with her. 

As she walked away, he was able to look through the hole again and was able to watch her figure walking back towards the entrance of the alley. She paused and he could have sworn he heard her say his name. Once she joined the flock of people going about their lives, and Mikey was happy she was safe, he hopped down into the larger pipe below and made his way to patrol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I should be posting semi-regularly, as I do have most of it written out. I probably have about 6 scenes left to write, and it's all done!!
> 
> There will be some angst, but it won't turn dark, because Mikey is such a ray of sunshine I feel like it is impossible to make a dark fic starring him.
> 
> Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! I hope you enjoy this as much as chapter one (if not more). Thank you again, to Tsuki for reading this over for me!

Valerie practically fell through the door before collapsing on the daybed. It’s been well over a month and she is still not used to walking up 6 flights of stairs to her apartment. 

Even once her breath stilled she lay there listening. From this high up the streets sounded like a distant memory. It seemed as if her neighbours were out too, for the only life she could hear was the dog from two floors down.

She was all alone. In the city containing over 8 million people, she had no one. Not even Mikey had come back after that night, no matter how many times she spoke out to him. 

_ But soon Terry will be here with me. _

Thinking about it, two months isn’t that long. The past month and a half had gone past way faster than expected, and it won’t be long until his new show is over and they’ll be reunited in the new year. 

With a smile on her face, she pulled her phone out of her bag and dialled his number. It rang for a while, and Valerie became convinced that he wasn’t going to pick up. She was about to give up when she heard a groggy hello from the other side. 

Valerie smiled gently into the phone upon hearing his voice and began taking her hair out of the bun she had put it in for work. “Hey beau, I’m sorry, were you having a nap?” 

“Yeah, but it’s alright. What’s wrong?” he asked.

She frowned, does there always have to be a problem with him? “Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just missed you, is all.”

“We only just spoke yesterday.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen you in over a month, and now it’s going to be another two until I see you.”

“You are a needy one, aren’t you.” There was a chuckle in his tone, but she was not laughing.

She was  _ done _ .

"Excuse me?” 

_ Done with brushing off the small comments masked as jokes– _

“Well, we only just spoke yesterday–”

_ Done with not even being second place in his attention– _

"–what could have changed in a day?”

_ Done with constantly waiting for her life in New York to finally begin. _

"A lot can change in a day, but even if nothing has, I think it’s nice to be able to talk to the one you love at the end of a long day.”

“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?”

Valerie’s worries and insecurities suddenly rushed to the forefront of her mind, without thinking she asked the question she had been so desperately trying to ignore, “Do you even want to move up here with me?”

She heard his breath hitch slightly, and her heart plummeted predicting his response, “I just didn’t think it’d happen so quickly, or at all. It’s not like we’d be able to make it on Broadway, anyway.”

“Of course we will!”

“Sweetheart, I know you are good at the piano, but you’re not that good.”

Her mouth hung open. She was fuming. She repeated her question, needing to hear his answer, “Do you want to move to New York with me?”

The pause felt like it lasted an eternity, he sighed before answering, “I want to but–.”

“Yes or no, Terry.”

“I can’t. No.”

Her head fell, and her arms dropped to her side. From the phone she could hear the sound of an explanation, but what does that matter? It doesn’t change his answer. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, took a shaky breath and returned the phone to her ear. “Don’t bother then, I can make it without you. You won’t have to put up with my  _ ‘not that good’ _ music again, as we are through.”

“That's not what I– babe! I’m  _ sorry _ ,” he said, remorse dripping from every word – but he always had been a good actor. 

She couldn’t even bring herself to say goodbye. Instead, she just hung up the phone and let it fall to the floor, she fell alongside it and stared into nothingness.

* * *

Mikey had been held up on his way to the pretty lady’s apartment – Leo had insisted that he do his katas again “without pizazz, this time” – so he was shocked to hear her only on her warm-ups. He didn’t mind though, it meant he hadn’t missed much of her music. 

Rather than pausing once her warm-ups were done, they grew more complicated and eventually turned into a beautiful melody – maybe a piece she knows by heart? It was a sad tune, slow and missing the playful jaunt she usually places in her music. 

He leaned as far over the parapet as he dared, trying to catch a look at her and see how she is doing. He was able to see the edge of her keyboard, but not much else. He flopped back and tried to channel his inner Donnie; maybe she wasn’t sad at all and just liked this tune. It was a very pretty song, he can see why she would like it.

Under the keyboard, he could just about hear her humming along with it. He tried to join in, though kept losing his way through the unfamiliar melody. She then suddenly stopped and began rummaging around, a sure sign that she was going for some sheet music. He waited with bated breath to see what she was going to play for him tonight. 

Once she settled back down a familiar tune began, she had been playing this song a lot a few weeks back and was excited to hear it and the other songs it was usually joined by. This time she was singing with it, as loudly as her breathy voice would allow her. Though rather than being soft and soothing, as it usually was, her voice was rough around the edge. As she took heaving breaths he realised that she was crying while signing. He had to somehow reach out to her, to comfort her, to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone. He crept down the fire escape and hesitated by her open window.

Mikey was mesmerised by the pretty lady. She was in a white tank top with teal yoga pants; her hair was loose in an afro with an orange silk scarf holding it from her face. She was playing passionately, bare feet tapping on the pedals, as her fingers worked away at the keys. The warm glow from the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling highlighted her in gold, the cool light from the lamp made her tears sparkle. It was a beautiful scene that just left him heartbroken. 

He stood back, just on the edge of shadow, listening to her play, watching her cry, and just wishing he could reach out and make her smile. But he shouldn’t, he  _ couldn’t _ . As the song came to a close, she reached over for a tissue. He watched, as for the first time he could see her whole face clearly. The neatly shaped eyebrows, the round tear-stained cheeks, the gentle soft bridged nose. It was all so beautiful. 

Her brown eyes looked up and met his. They were beautiful too – sure the whites were red from crying, and her lashes had clumped together from the tears – but her brown irises had such depth, Mikey felt like he could look into them forever. 

Wait– their eyes met?  _ Shell, he’s been seen _ . He bolted up the stairs and could hear her clambering up behind him. He was so close to the edge of the building if he could just–

“Please don’t leave me!”

Her desperate cry stopped him in his tracks. How could he ignore something like that?

“You’re Michelangelo, aren’t you?” She asked, her raspy voice was thick with sadness. 

Mikey closed his eyes and thought over whether he should tell her. On the one hand, he was sure he was still her only friend in New York, but at the same time, Leo was his family, and he couldn’t go against his family. He closed his eyes, hoping it would make his decision easier for him. “Yeah, you can call me Mikey. Are you alright, dude?”

She gave out a humourless laugh, “I’m not really, but I’ll spare you the sob story.”

He could hear her gently walking towards him. If she got much closer she would discover what he was. “Before I turn around, I must warn you my looks may surprise you.”

She was silent for a while. He held his breath, waiting for her response. “You can trust me.” She said.

“I really hope I don’t regret this.” He mumbled, then turned around and walked out of the shadows. 

* * *

It took about an hour for her to will herself up. The room had started to darken as twilight fell around New York. Valerie walked over to her window and thrust it open, taking in large gulps of the fresh November air. The sound of everyday life filled her ears as she began to reconnect with the world.

She turned back to the room and saw the discarded groceries. She grimaced at the thought of cooking before putting the well-intentioned food into the fridge and ordering pizza. With those small goals accomplished, she stood there, the reality of what had actually transpired washing over her. This small studio apartment is no longer a temporary stop, without Terry moving in there would be no way for her to rent a larger apartment. 

She had no one here to lean on. Sure, her colleagues were nice, but that’s all they were; colleagues. And then there was Michelangelo. All she had from him was five words, a bunch of flowers, and no way of reaching out to him – if he would even care when she did.

She sighed and did the only thing which always comforted her; played the piano. She started first with her scales, before letting her fingers move in an unplanned melody. She hummed along, longing to sing with it, but lyrics were never her forte. Instead, she pulled out some sheet music, she had auditioned as an understudy for the keyboardist for  _ Avenue Q _ although she didn’t get the part, she still liked the songs, so continued practising them in her spare time. 

She flicked through the pages before deciding on choosing a song which felt apt for her situation. At first, her voice was soft, barely over a whisper, but as the song grew, so did her words. And although her voice cracked, tears streamed from her eyes, and she kept having to sniff her nose, she carried on singing her heart out.

_ There’s a fine, fine line between together and not, _ _   
_ _ And there’s a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got, _ _   
_ _ You gotta go after the things you want while you’re still in your prime, _ _   
_ _ There’s a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time. _

The song came to a close, and she reached over for a tissue, that’s when she noticed the figure by the window. Her eyes connected with aquamarine ones, the only discernible features of the shape. It had to be him. As he retreated up the fire escape, she shot from her stool determined to get to him this time. She took the stairs two at a time, and by the time she had reached the top he was almost at the other side of the roof. “Please don’t leave me!” She cried.

Whether it was the desperation in her voice or the fact that he couldn’t deny mishearing her, he stopped in his tracks. He kept his back to her though, and she used this moment to wipe the snot from her top lip. 

“You’re Michelangelo, aren’t you?” She asked, trying to keep her voice clear, though her wrought emotions showed around the edge.

There was a pause, she could see by his slight movements that he was debating something. It was kinda cute. He responded without looking back. “Yeah, you can call me Mikey. Are you alright, dude?”

She gave out a humourless laugh, “I’m not really, but I’ll spare you the sob story.” She moved closer towards him, in hopes of getting a better look at the closest person she had to a friend in this city. 

“Before I turn around, I must warn you my looks may surprise you.”

Now that did pique her curiosity. What did he mean by that? What is so special about his looks that he felt as if he needed to give a disclaimer? Did he have a disfigurement which he has been bullied over? Whatever it was, it wouldn’t change how kind he had been to her. “You can trust me.” She said. He said something in response, although she didn’t quite catch it.

He turned to face her. “Oh, wow!” she said, a look of surprise crossed her face. For one, he was green. What she thought was bulk was actually a shell, and he had an orange mask across his eyes. He was… “A tortoise! I don’t know what I expected. But... but it definitely wasn’t that!”

“Nuh-uh, not tortoise; turtle.”

“But I thought turtles had flippers and lived in water, you have feet and are on land.” She used her hands to mimic flippers and feet.

A strange look came over his face before he shook his head. “Well, I am a turtle and I have feet  _ and _ live on land.”

“Alright, if you say so.” A sudden breeze came up and a shiver ran down her back. “Would you like to continue this inside? It’s freezing out here, and my food should be arriving soon; I ordered pizza!”

“You had me at pizza!”

“That was the last– you know what, never mind.”

As they climbed into the window her phone went off signalling that food was on its way. “I better go down, they always hate climbing the stairs. You wanna join me?”

“Erm, people shouldn’t see me, and Leo would flip if he found out.”

“Oh right, the tortoise thing!”

“Turtle! I am a turtle!”

She just laughed as she made her way down the stairs. The laughter became more sombre as she thought over the evening. She had broken up with Terry, this time for good, she can’t go back there after what he had said about her dream, no matter how many times he calls. Now, she has a stranger in her apartment who seems really nice, but he could literally be anyone. Her dad warned her repeatedly about the dangers of New York and she just let him in. She really shouldn’t have done that. She had to get back up there, but the delivery drivers never wait long, and she didn’t want to miss out on her pizza.

She rushed the last few flights down and took the pizza from the delivery lady, handing over a tip from her wallet before running back up the stairs. Which ended up being a mistake; she had to stop and take a breather on the fourth floor. While waiting for her body to calm, she checked her change and realised she had given her a $20 tip, rather than $5. She groans and drags herself up the last few fights. 

As she opens the door, she sees Mikey there sitting on his hands, swinging his legs, and looking adorable. She gave him a smile before sitting at the other end of the daybed, placing the pizza between them.

* * *

Once she left the room, Mikey was overwhelmed with an urge to touch things. He knew he shouldn’t, he was able to satisfy his urges by looking closely at things with his hands to his chest. That was until his eyes reached her keyboard. He sat gently upon the broken office chair and began to float his hands over the keyboard, pretending to play music as powerful as the pretty lady’s. He really hoped she’d teach him how to play it one day. His hands slow, it wouldn’t be so bad if he just presses one key, right? He moved his finger towards one of the shiny black ones, his finger was so close, he’s so excited to try this! 

_ What the shell do you think you’re doing touching other people’s things without their permission!?  _ Mikey jumped back, as one of the many rants Donnie gave him when he broke something in his lab began whirring around his head. So loud, and so clear was his voice that Mikey had to look around the room to make sure Donnie wasn’t actually there. 

Instead, he went back to the daybed and sat on his hands until the pretty lady returned with pizza. He wondered what toppings it’d have. Maybe pepperoni, or ham and mushrooms, ooh! Maybe pineapple! He was really beginning to salivate as she walked in. She gave him a smile before sitting at the other end of the daybed, opening the pizza box between them. “I hope you like classic cheese. Nothing fixes heartbreak like cheese.”

Mikey lowered the slice he had raised to his lips. “Heartbreak? Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

She chewed her pizza thoughtfully, and when she opened her mouth, rather than speaking, she took another bite of pizza. Mikey took this as her not wanting to talk, so carried on eating and looking around her apartment. 

“I broke up with my boyfriend today, apparently we have different views on how we see life.”

He jumped at her voice, not actually expecting her to tell him, but then he registered what she said, “Is that the jerk you were arguing with the other week?” Her eyebrows rose, and he realised what he implied he blushed furiously and began explaining. “I come to listen to you play the piano before I go on patrol! I’m not spying on you, I promise!”

“I suppose that’s what prompted the flowers.” Mikey blushed a darker red and nodded his head as he shrunk back into his shell. “That was really sweet of you.” 

A silence fell over them, as their mouths became preoccupied with their food. From the corner of his eye, Mikey assessed her. How was she different, why didn’t she scream like so many other people who have seen him over the years? Like the little old lady who punched him in the gut after he retrieved her purse; or the man who clutched his baby to his chest and threw the buggy at him; or the teenager who fainted. “Aye n’t oo eek?" He asked, breaking the silence and spraying some of his food, luckily it landed on the lid away from the food.

“What was that?” she asked.

He swallowed his food before repeating. “Why didn’t you freak? When you saw me? Weren’t you surprised?”

“I was definitely surprised! It’s just that you asked me not to and, after you had been so nice, I didn’t want to let you down. Besides, it’s not as if you are ugly.”

“Well, I am the handsome brother,” he said, preening.

Laughter lit up her face, and the way Mikey’s heart skipped a beat made him swear to do whatever he could to keep her smiling. 

* * *

The pizza box had only just been placed in her recycling bin when texts came flooding in. Three in a row, all from Terry asking to talk, saying what he said came out wrong, and if only he could explain. But she couldn’t listen to him, she had to break the cycle. She deleted the messages and left her phone in the kitchen – out of sight, out of mind. 

And it worked, for a while. Valerie and Mikey moved over to the keyboard and she started playing for him, keeping the tunes peppy and upbeat to distract from her more sombre thoughts. Half an hour in and her phone began ringing. Valerie froze mid-song, Mikey looked between her and the phone. “Er, do you wanna get that?” He asked.

“I can’t,” her voice was small, “if I do, I’ll forgive him, and I don’t want to forgive him anymore.”

The phone stopped ringing, just to start again not even a second later. She gave a sigh and turned her phone on silent, leaving it again on the side in her kitchenette. She didn’t want to turn it off, that’d prove to him that he got to her, and she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

Before she could even begin to dwell on it, Mikey regaled her with the time he and his brothers had a pizza eating competition, leaving Valerie laughing so hard that her cheeks hurt. They spent hours talking inconsequential things, favourite pizza toppings, happy childhood memories, favourite way to chill out, et cetera. Terry and the heartbreak left long forgotten. Suddenly New York didn’t seem so lonely. It was only when Mikey’s alarm went off did they realise the time.

“Aw,  _ shell _ ! I need to be back in the Lair in 30 minutes and I didn’t even start my patrol.” 

“You’re not going to get into trouble because of me, are you?”

“Don’t worry, Val, I’m sure the others wouldn’t have noticed, and what they don’t know can’t hurt!” He said, winking at her. 

She wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t know him well enough to argue. “If you ever want to listen to me play, just knock on my window, and I’ll let you in. You don’t have to stay out in the cold.”

He smiled as if every wish he dared dream of had come true and disappeared into the night. With him gone, the room felt a lot larger. She looked over at her phone and saw texts, missed calls and a voicemail from Terry. The hollow which Mikey had masked returned. A few rebellious tears fell before she got ready for bed. She had barely finished tying the silk scarf around her hair before her tears began falling in earnest. How was she going to survive New York on her own? Sure, there was Mikey, but there’s no telling if their friendship was going to be a one-night thing. It was with these worries going around her head that she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

That had got to be the best night ever! Valerie is so awesome, and he felt so lucky to have properly become her friend tonight. 

He was humming the whole way home, and even doing a little dance down the sewers. He’s so looking forward to when they next hang out. Maybe he could take her skateboarding, or roof jumping, ooh! Or on patrol, so she can see him being badass kicking bad guys’ butt!

“What’s got you in a good mood?” Raph asked as Mikey jumped over the turnstiles and landed with a graceful pirouette. 

“Just had a good patrol, dearest brother of mine!” He said as he swept Raph into a hug.

Raph just shoved him off and shook his head as Mikey danced down to his bedroom. Mikey flopped onto his bed and replayed the evening over in his mind. He can’t believe he was able to chill with Valerie! She was so cool and so much fun. Their friendship is going to be amazing! He had a thought, so sudden that it caused him to gasp; what if, one day, she wanted to hold hands! He buried his face into his pillow and it was with these new hopes going around his head that he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I'm really excited to get into writing their interactions with each other, Mikey is just such an angel and Valerie just needs someone who believes in her.   
> I did want to make Terrence semi-likeable, but it wouldn't have fit into the flow of the story. Besides, this is when their relationship is breaking down so it's not going to be all roses really.
> 
> I'll see you next time and take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and welcome to the third instalment of Talking to the Moon, I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far! ngl, I am not overly enamoured with this chapter, it (in my opinion) is the weakest from the whole fic. That's not to say that it isn't good, and I really do hope you enjoy it!  
> Once again, thank you to my darling Tsuki (of course!) without her Mikey's dialogue would be half as authentic as it currently is.

Valerie woke up feeling blissful, remembering the awesome night she had laughing with Mikey. She rolled over and, as a reflex, grabbed her phone. There she saw the numerous texts from Terrance, forcing her to face her resolve. They’ve broken up before over their almost three-year relationship but she always goes back to him, with his smooth words, gentle smile, and kind promises. She can’t go back again. She refused to continue the cycle. Instead, she cleared her notifications and decided to be productive, forcing him out of her mind. 

Starting with practicalities. Now she’s not going to have a second paycheck coming from he-who-will-not-be-thought-about she will have no choice but to stay here. She may as well take her boxes out of storage, see what she has space to keep and sell the rest. She also has that money saved up to visit that-jerk-who-thinks-of-no-one-but-himself, so she could splurge out on that woven rug that keeps catching her eye on the way to work that she knew he’d hate. And she’d better take down all those photos of how-dare-he-think-her-music-is-not-that-good before she gazes into his wonderfully warm brown eyes for too long and decides to read the messages he sent her. 

Ripping the pictures from the wall, she makes a promise that today is going to be all about her happiness and her future. She was going to wear her favourite clothes, her brightest nails, and eat only her favourite foods. She was done holding back and waiting. She’s living for now. 

It was a mild day, the sun was shining and the air was crisp. Valerie decided to walk a few blocks rather than jumping on the subway at the nearest stop. She took deep breaths filling her lungs with fresh air (or as fresh as it gets in Manhattan) ready for a new start. 

Or so she thought. Her ringtone blared from her pocket, and when she picked up the phone Terry’s name flashed up on the screen along with a variety of hearts and a photo of them together from last Easter. She really should have changed his details on her phone last night while she was angry, or when Mikey was around to buffer her negative emotions. Now she feels deflated, and she couldn’t be bothered to deal with it. She rejected the call, put her phone back on silent, and threw it to the bottom of her bag to be forgotten about. 

She moped all the way to the storage unit, almost turning back to hide in her apartment more than once. Though once she got there and started sorting through her things, it actually ended up being a really good day. Far more productive than she thought it would be. She even managed to go through all the boxes, cataloguing her books to download digital copies instead; deciding that she has no need for bulky kitchen gadgets, she took photos of them to make listings online to sell; and pulling together a box of items to help make her apartment feel more homely. 

On her way back, she passed by her favourite bakery in Little Italy and treated herself to a selection of cannoli. She wondered briefly if Mikey would like a cannoli. Maybe she could keep one aside for when he next stopped by – that is if he ever stopped by again. Before falling into a rabbit hole of negative thoughts, she decided to just buy for herself and  _ if _ Mikey visited again and  _ if _ she hadn’t eaten them all, she would share. It was the least she could do to thank him. 

The sun was beginning to set by the time she collapsed on her daybed. After dropping off her box of items and cannoli, she had marched straight back down to the shop with the rug and fought to get it up all the stairs, and she was exhausted. She lay there, catching her breath and planning where she wanted to place the things she brought up. 

A knock at the window startled her. Valerie had been focused on listing the kitchen items that she had left in storage while chatting to her older sister on her phone and didn't notice the figure outside. A smile spread across her face when she saw who it was, “I'll talk to you later, Caroline. My friend has just turned up."

She silently let Mikey in while her sister carried on, "Alright, Valerie, just make sure you pay no mind to what Terry says. Your music is beautiful, and you are going to go places. I love you."

"I love you too, sis."

"Now go have some fun!"

Valerie laughed as she hung up on her sister, turning to Mikey hesitating by the window. "Hi, Mikey!”

“Sorry, Val. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

She brushed him off with a gentle shrug, "no worries, we'd been talking in circles for the past hour, and I did want to get to putting some of my things away before playing tonight."

It was then that he noticed the large box behind her. “Oooh, what’s in here?” He asked.

"It’s stuff I had in storage until I moved somewhere more permanent. As this place is looking pretty permanent, I thought it best to bring it out now. Wanna help me put it out?”

Instead of replying, Mikey grabbed the rug and turned to her, “where do you want this?”

“Between the daybed and my keyboard, please.”

She hovered around him, wanting to help, but not sure how to without getting in his way. Instead, she began unpacking the box filled with fairy lights, picture frames, and a zebra print throw. 

“Val, it doesn’t fit.”

The rug was almost half a foot too wide, one side flush against the keyboard, and the other curling up the front of the bed. It looked so awesome, adding much-needed colour to the plain room.

“We could run it under the daybed. Here, I’ll lift while–” She even finished her sentence, he had picked up the daybed with one hand and rolled the rug under with no effort at all. Her jaw dropped as she couldn't help but stare at the muscles working in his arms, “how are you that strong? Is it a part of your turtleness?” she asked. 

“It’s obviously my super awesome ninja training!” Mikey said as he pulled different poses.

Valerie giggled at his antics, “are you really a ninja? Like, can you run on water and stop a sword with your bare hands?”

“Well, I can’t do all that, but I’m really good with my nunchucks.”

“I honestly thought you only wore them to look cool.”

“They do look cool too, though!” He said spinning them around his head, narrowly missing the hanging bulb from the ceiling. 

At first, Valerie thought it was just luck that he missed the light bulb, but as his movements became more complex and he still managed to avoid everything in her tiny apartment she began to appreciate how talented he really was. "You really are a ninja, huh?” She said softly

“Duh!” he said, smiling. 

* * *

It had been almost a month, but Valerie was fast becoming Mikey’s best friend  _ ever!  _ His favourite part of the day had become after she got home from work and before he went on patrol, where they were able to chill for an hour or so. It wasn’t supposed to be a daily thing, he just found himself wanting to see her all the time, and she was always happy to let him in. Each time he goes over she plays music for him – she even learnt how to do the theme to Super Robo Mecha Force Five, and she’s been teaching him the songs she loves. This week she has been practising for keyboardist auditions for  _ Phantom of the Opera _ , he’d never heard of it before, but it sounds so epic! Her auditions were earlier today, so he grabbed a celebratory pizza. The auditions obviously went well, as she is just so awesome! 

He landed on her roof with well-practised finesse – pizza staying upright with all his flips and rolls – and went down the fire escape, stomping his feet out of time to his special rendition of iconic  _ baaa bababababa baaaa. _ With a final hop and a skip, he knocked on her frame and climbed through the window.

“Hey, Val!” He smiled at her. 

But she didn’t smile back at him. In fact, she quickly turned her back to him and began to furiously wipe her cheeks. It was then he noticed that even though dusk had fallen, her lights hadn’t been turned on and she wasn’t in her usual yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. Instead, she was curled up wearing a black suit jacket and trousers, with her hair harsh against her scalp and pulled into a low poof.

He didn’t know what to do, apart from their first night hanging out, she had always greeted him with a _ Hi, Mikey! _ and a large grin. This silence wasn’t right. 

“Val, are you alright?” He asked tentatively. 

She gave a small sniff, “Yeah, kinda,” she looked anywhere but at him. “How has it got that late?” She mumbled to herself, standing and turning the lights on, keeping her back to him the whole time. She stood staring at the wall, and a heartbeat later, she turned and flopped onto the daybed with tears falling freely down her face, "No, I’m not alright.” She answered truthfully.

Mikey didn’t know what to do. He had never seen her look so vulnerable. He put the pizza down and edged closer to her. April hugs them, right? Maybe that’s what she’ll need. He sat on the day bed and he could see her shaking, holding her breath and trying not to let the sobs overcome her. Yeah, he thinks a hug will help, as he leans forward and wraps his arms around her shoulders. She turns into him and cries. 

At this Mikey starts freaking out. It was bad enough dealing with the hurt she emanated the first night they met, but now they’re pretty much BFFs it was heartbreaking. He tried looking around for clues, no phone thrown against something, so not likely to be her ex or her mom. His eyes flittered across the room for any other clue, but to be honest, the only conflict he knows of in Valerie’s life is her mom and Terrence. 

So instead he took to rubbing his hand up and down her back while muttering the kind of things April would say while comforting them. Such as _That’s it, let it all out; Don’t worry, I’ve got you;_ _You’re safe now._ It seemed to work as the tears didn’t last long and she leans back and grabs a tissue to wipe the residue from her face. “I’m sorry Mikey, I’ve just never been so defeated before.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” His hand never leaving her shoulder. 

Valerie let out a sigh, “The auditions were awful.” She avoided looking at his face by grabbing a tissue and wiping away the snot she accidentally got on his plastron. “I was asked to play  _ The Music of the Night _ , and I thought I was onto a winner – you know how much I love that piece! But I didn’t even get five seconds in and the musical director cut me off–” 

She paused to gather herself and Mikey was on the edge of his seat, why would the musical director cut her off, was she that good? But then why is she crying?

“–she cut me off saying ’ _ My God, who let you in!? _ ’ And shooed me out of the room.”

Mikey’s jaw dropped. He was offended on her behalf. How dare she say that about Valerie’s playing? Valerie is incredible. She should be the one shooing the musical director out of the room, not the other way around. 

His train of thoughts was stopped by Valerie jumping up and shaking her legs, “I feel so restless, I usually drive when I’m like this, but I couldn’t afford to keep my car when moving here."

This sparked an idea in Mikey’s head, “why don’t we go roof jumping? We could find an awesome place to eat this pizza!” He jumped up and showed her the still-warm pizza.

“You brought pizza?” She asked a gently surprised look came across her face. It was so cute that warmth spread across Mikey and he was very glad she was his friend. 

“Yeah, it was meant to be to celebrate doing well in the auditions, but now it can be to one-up the musical director. I bet she has something boring like steamed vegetables.” He pulled a face, which managed to pull out a small laugh from Valerie.

They climbed up on the roof, Mikey put his hand out to help her over the parapet. He knew she didn’t need it, but she seemed to appreciate it as she didn’t release his hand. “So, how are we going to do this?” Her voice was uncertain. 

“You carry the pizza, and I’ll carry you.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to him, it was.

He then tossed her the pizza and swooped her up into his arms with a grace that contrasted his energetic personality. He looked down at her to ask if she was comfortable but the words got lost in his throat when he realised how close their faces were like this. She was busy trying to find the best way to hold the pizza box, so he used this time to study her face. Her long lashes clung to the last remnants of her mascara, the rest littered her cheeks or was wiped away during her crying. Her brow lightly creased when the box wouldn’t sit the way she wanted, he wanted to soothe it with his hand, luckily his impulsiveness was held back by the fact that both hands were currently holding her to him. 

When she was satisfied with how the box was in her lap, she let out a puff of air and looked up to Mikey. He was struck by two thoughts instantly. The first was how her eyes looked like the night sky, the lights of New York reflected in them making them sparkle like stars. The second was how easy it would be to tilt his head down slightly and capture her lips in his. He was stopped from carrying out that second thought by her breaking the stillness with her brilliant smile. “All sorted! Where to, Mikey?”

“Er…” his mind drew a blank. Looking around for inspiration, he hoped that Valerie wouldn’t notice the aggressive blush dusting his face. His eyes caught sight of the tall towers of Central Manhattan, and an idea formed, “it’s a surprise! You ready?”

“Yeah!” 

* * *

Valerie felt a rush as she followed Mikey up the fire escape. Doing something reckless like jumping from rooftop to rooftop should help put her abysmal afternoon behind her. As they reached to top, nerves began to flutter in her stomach. If it weren’t for Mikey offering his free hand, she doubted if she’d have the courage to climb over. She expected him to pull his hand away, but when he didn’t she used it to help ground her. 

As they began walking across the roof, serious doubts began to cross her mind. He didn’t expect her to jump herself, did he? Sure, she’s a lot fitter after climbing those stairs near enough every day for the last two and a half months, but not roof jumping fitter!

“So how are we going to do this?” Valerie cringed as her voice wavered, betraying her nerves. 

“You carry the pizza, and I’ll carry you!”

Valerie didn’t have time to respond, as the pizza came flying at her, and just as she secured it in her grasp, her legs were lifted from beneath her and she felt herself being held in his arms. In an attempt to cool her blush at being held with such care, she focused on the best way to hold the pizza box without ruining the toppings. The box was warm against her stomach, chasing away the mid-December chill. Though between Mikey’s arms and her blush, Valerie doubted she’d ever be able to cool herself again. 

Her cheeks did eventually settle enough for her to look up at Mikey, and she was shocked at how close their faces were like this. He was gazing down at her, with his own blush covering his cheeks. There was an expectant pause, like if she left it something very important would happen. Half of her wanted to let it, but she was too scared of the possibilities and instead slapped on a grin. “All sorted! Where to, Mikey?”

“Er…” a look of confusion crossed his face before he made a show of turning in all directions, trying to make up his mind. “It’s a surprise! You ready?”

She joined him in looking north. “Yeah–”

Her word was cut short by Mikey running towards the edge of the roof. His grip tightened as he got closer and Valerie’s eyes squeezed shut as she gripped hold of the pizza box for dear life. 

Then weightlessness.

Her heart leapt to her throat, as he leapt into the air. She kept her eyes clamped shut and held her breath, refusing to believe there were 8 stories of nothing below them. 

She didn't decompress when he landed with skilled precision. “Val? Are you alright?” She heard him ask.

She released her breath in a sudden burst and let out a cheer! All worries of directors and falling to one’s death were gone. She felt free. “Oh my goodness! Mikey, you are incredible, we have to do that again! That was so much fun!" Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and running out of words, she let out another cheer, which Mikey joined in with. 

They then set off again. After the first 6 buildings, she was able to open her eyes, and after 5 more she was able to look around, and appreciate the beauty of seeing Manhattan from above. They didn’t climb with the rising skyline, instead, they kept roughly level, only climbing and dropping when it was impossible to go on otherwise. It was surreal, travelling through New York without being seen. The people below carried on their lives as normal, oblivious to the mutant turtle carrying the woman and pizza box above their heads. It was hard to orientate herself, so she stopped trying and just enjoyed the experience of flying through the skyline in Mikey’s arms. 

About 15 minutes in, she saw bright lights fast approaching. Recognition washed over her the closer they got, they’re travelling up 7th Avenue, and the flashing billboards ahead are undoubtedly Times Square. 

He slid behind the giant advertisements and set her down on a gangway running behind for service access. It was like they were in a world of their own, the structures either side muffled the hubbub of the street below. Strips of light coming through the gaps lit them up in a myriad of different colours. Valerie found herself walking to the edge appreciating a view seen by only a handful of people. 

She turned back to Mikey with a smile. "This is incredible, how did you find it?"

"Well one of the perks of having to hide from everyone is you end up taking routes not many people go."

She frowned at the thought of Mikey having to hide all his life. "I'm glad you don't have to hide from me anymore."

"Me too."

They sat on the edge of the gangway with the pizza box on their lap. Mikey dived right in, yet Valerie hesitated and stared at the theatre opposite them. It was the Minskoff, with  _ The Lion King  _ advertised all over it. A wave of nostalgia washed over her.

“Did you know The Lion King was the first musical I saw?" She turned to Mikey whose cheeks were filled to the brim like a hamster. A string of cheese was draped down his chin, and at Valerie pointing it out to him, he wiped it off with his wrist. “I was just turning 6, and my dad took me and my older sister, Caroline, to see it on tour in Chicago. Justine was too young, and Mom has never really been interested in stage shows, so it was just the three of us. I was mesmerised. From that day on I swore I was going to make it on Broadway!

“I had my heart set on playing Rafiki – I was obsessed with her during my childhood – but when I was 16 I had a throat infection. It was so bad that I lost my voice for almost a month, and when it did come back, it was so quiet." She paused, thinking about the hardest part of her life. "I– I had paralysed my vocal cords. I did try surgery to restore them, but this was the best we could do. I’ll never be able to have the power needed to perform.

“I threw myself into the piano after that, I couldn’t not have music as a part of my life, and I have always loved playing the piano. So I thought I’d get onto Broadway via the orchestra. But now it–" she let out a deep sigh, "it feels like life doesn't want me to make it.”

She looked down at the pizza, her appetite gone as the memory of her audition stayed mockingly at the forefront of her mind. Mikey’s hand rested gently on her arm, “You’re an amazing pianist, Val! That director doesn’t know what they’re missing!”

A part of her wanted to just agree with his words, to focus on pizza and laughter. But if she didn’t release these thoughts they would haunt her for weeks. “Look, I didn’t expect to get the roll.  _ Phantom _ is one of the biggest shows out there, I went into it knowing I’d be outplayed by a lot of people.” Mikey went to argue but she stopped him, “it’s true! I’m good, just not play-lead-keyboardist-in-legendary-opera good. But I thought the experience would be worth it, get my name out there, one audition at a time. Now I just don’t know.” She rested her head on Mikey’s shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. “Maybe Terry was right,” she mumbled into his neck, a few rouge tears escaping, “maybe I’m not cut out for Broadway, maybe coming to New York was a mistake.”

Mikey then pulled back placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, setting her with the most serious look she’d ever seen from him. “Coming to New York was not a mistake. You are made for Broadway, that director was not cool, they just didn’t give you a chance to show them how incredible you really are. That’s on them – not you. 

“Without you coming here, I would never have been able to meet my bestest friend ever, and that would be the biggest loss. Val, I want you to know my life has been so much more fun since we started hanging out.  _ Shell _ , it was even getting better when I started to listen to you play. Your music put me in a good mood for the rest of my patrol. I don’t want you to lose confidence in yourself, because your music is strong enough to affect people and their moods.”

She looked into his eyes which were burning into her soul. She felt a blush burning her cheeks, but his gaze stopped her from turning away. Instead, she kept her eyes on his, using her blush as a beacon for her appreciation, “You’re the awesome one Mikey, I honestly think I would have gone back to the Willows after I broke up with Terry. if it weren’t for you. Thank you for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! we are now approx. halfway through this. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter, it has one of my favourite interactions I have ever written! I'll see you all next time.
> 
> Take Care! – Loopyloo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed (or not) that I am actually posting this after just one week rather than my usual two weeks. I am only 1½ scenes away from completing this and I'm excited to share it with all of you.
> 
> Of course, I wouldn't be this far without my darling Tsuki. She is the MVP of my life and always catches out any mistakes I make!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do, this is hands-down my favourite chapter so far. Mikey is his usual cute self, and we get to meet more characters from the TMNT world!

“Happy New Year!” Mikey was so excited to see Valerie, he had to keep away between Christmas and now, because her dad had come to see her, and it had dragged!

“Happy New Year's  _ Eve _ , Mikey!” Came from the bathroom, and a moment later Valerie walked out putting earrings in, “what do you think?” She asked, giving him a little twirl to show her whole outfit. 

He felt like he had been punched in the chest, and he knew a deep blush spread across his cheeks. He couldn't help it, she looked amazing, with a black faux sheepskin jacket thrown over a black lace crop top; black high-waisted leather trousers and combat boots. The dark look was brightened with gold accents – zippers, three gold chains, simple studs in both her lobes and her left tragus, as well as a metallic gold backpack. “You look awesome! What did you do to your hair?”

She grabbed one of the braids close to her face. “They’re box braids. My dad did them for me when he came to visit – he’s the only person I trust with my hair.”

“They look so cool!” he said in awe, getting closer to see the tiny braids. 

Valerie shifted slightly, “What have you got planned for us, then?”

“I always thought that if you are doing something you love when it becomes the new year, you’ll be able to do it even more the next year. I love hanging out with you and I love skateboarding, so we should hang out and skateboard!”

Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the fire escape as she laughed behind him. It was with familiar ease that he wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. After the first time he took her roof jumping, he took to holding her to his side rather than bridal style, as it freed up one of his arms and allowed her to see where they were going. Though the first time they went roof jumping like that he ended up going the wrong direction, almost getting lost, as he was far too preoccupied with the closeness and her scent. Now they have done it a couple of times, he was able to stay focused on staying on track. 

As always, the trip with her sent his heart racing. He revelled in her joy, doing tricks just to feel her hold him tighter, laugh a little harder, and smile even brighter. He hated letting her go at the end, but he had to – he couldn't teach her how to skateboard while hugging her!

As she pulled away a beautiful look of wonder crossed her face. They were in the disused car park of a warehouse by the water's edge. There were wheel stops in most of the spaces they could use for minor obstacles and a railing leading up a slope to the warehouse loading bay. But the best bit of all, and the bit Valerie was staring at, was the unobtrusive view of the Brooklyn Bridge with the cityscape behind it. 

“This is awesome, Mikey! We have the best spot in all of New York!” 

“Of course! Only the best for the best!” He gave her an exaggerated bowed and she curtsied back, giving him her adorable laugh. “Shall we?” He indicated to the skateboard next to him.

“Certainly!”

“C'mon, Val! Just push and then go!”

He has no idea why she can't do it. They've been practising for almost 30 mins, and she still can't keep her balance for more than a few metres. 

“I'm  _ trying _ !” 

He could hear her frustration, but it wasn't stopping her. If anything it was making her more determined to get it right. Honestly, he was grateful for the safety gear she was wearing, she probably would have been really hurt if she hadn’t, though she'll probably still have some bruises from tonight. 

“We can always try again later,” he suggested, “rest for a bit then get back to it.”

“No, I want to at least go across three parking spots without falling off!”

He stood back to let her keep trying, standing arm's reach from her to catch her if needed. And it was needed, for as soon as she attempted to push off, a voice interrupted them; “Mikey! What are you doing?!”

Valerie let out a squeak as the board came flying from under her, sending her tumbling. He only just had time to grab her by the wrist pulling her to him rather than have her fall onto the concrete. Once he knew she was steady, he turned to see Donnie glowering at them. 

Mikey quickly jumped in front of Valerie, just in case Donnie hadn't seen her. “Donnie! How are you, bro?”

“Are you teaching a human to skateboard?”

“Wha–! Pfft, where’d you get that idea from?” He could feel Valerie trying to look around him, so he moved his head to hide hers. Which didn’t seem to calm his older brother, who became more and more tense.

“Michelangelo, tell me you have not been seen  _ again _ , and you are not hiding a human behind you.”

“Okay; ‘you have not been seen  _ again _ , and you are not hiding a human behind you’.”

Donnie gave no reaction to what Mikey thought was a hilarious quip. Maybe he just didn’t get it, Mikey opened his mouth to repeat the line, but Valerie interrupted him, “It’s my fault, he did try not to be seen.”

Donnie pinched between his eyes, “I appreciate you standing up for him, but he’s a ninja. If he didn’t want to be seen, he–”  _ bonk _ “–would–”  _ bonk _ “–not–”  _ bonk  _ “–be–”  _ bonk _ “–seen!” Donnie emphasised each word with a knock on Mikey’s head with his bo staff. "Leo’s not going to be happy when he finds out.”

Fear of the potential reprimand, Mikey begged, “He won’t find out though, will he Donnie?  _ Please _ don’t tell on me”

Donnie sighed, “He won’t find out from me, but you’re going to have to be more careful.”

“I promise!” Mikey said, crossing his heart. 

It seemed as if Donnie was satisfied with that answer, as he picked up the skateboard and passed it to Valerie. “Mikey isn’t the best at teaching physical things,” Mikey goes to argue, but Donnie cuts him off, “this sort of thing comes naturally to him, so he doesn't really get how to explain it.” Ugh, he has a point, Donnie always has a point. “If you want, I could give you some pointers?”

Valerie’s eyes shifted over to Mikey’s and he gave her a nod. Donnie would be a lot better at teaching her, he could show her the fun stuff after. “Okay, thank you.”

“Okay, so first you need to be able to stand on it. Keep your knees bent and your centre of gravity low…”

Mikey sat back and watched as they interacted. Donnie was gentle, encouraging her and pointing out even the minutest adjustments she could make to improve. Every time Donnie's hand reached out to correct her posture, a hot bitterness shot through him. She's  _ his _ friend, he should be the one to teach her, but he's already proven that he is no good at it. 

At first, Valerie was hesitant, brows furrowed together with focus, but she was steadily improving. His bro was a brilliant teacher – he had to admit begrudgingly – he just wished he was half as good as him.

It wasn’t long before she was able to skate across a whole row of parking bays and come to a wobbly stop next to Mikey. The smile she gave him took his breath away, “I did it, Mikey!” she cried.

He cheered and scooped her up into a bone-crushing hug, “you did it!”

Once they pulled apart they turned to thank Donnie, but Donnie just gave them a look of understanding – though what he had understood, Mikey had no clue. 

* * *

Donnie left quickly once Valerie had thanked him for his help. She was so excited that she was able to skateboard! It’s always been one of those things that she wanted to learn but never thought she actually would get the chance to. 

She wanted to learn so much more, but she knew she'd have to get the basics down first. So she just skated down the row of parking spots, stopped, turned the skateboard around, and skated back to Mikey. Each time she returned he cheered and hi-fived her. Though she felt bad for him just watching her go up and down. 

She rolled the board over to him (surprisingly, it didn't stray too far off course) and he began showing her tricks he can do and especially the ones he wanted to teach her once she was more used to handling the skateboard. With every new trick, she celebrated with him, even though he had probably known most of these for years.

The time rushed past them, and it was only once fireworks began going off up and down the waterside that they realised it was midnight. Valerie couldn’t take her eyes off them, she had seen plenty of firework displays in the Willows, but none could compare to this. It was like the whole of the night sky had been turned into a technicolour blaze. 

At some point during the display, Mikey had rolled over to her side and gently taken her hand in his as they watched it together. One by one they released a final barrage of explosions until the riverfront fell silent. There was a pause as if New York was waiting to see if any would continue before life picked back up again. Party boats up and down the river cheered and an ambulance siren could be heard a few blocks away. 

Valerie looked up at Mikey to see her staring at her. In that moment, she had a sudden urge to reach up and kiss him. As quickly as it arose, she shoved it down. She couldn't kiss Mikey, they were best friends! Besides, it’s probably just the excitement from the amazing firework displays they saw. Though she still couldn't take her eyes off his.

It was Mikey who broke the silence, “Happy New Year, Val.”

“Happy New Year, Mickey.”

There was another expectant moment, filled with unsure hesitation. “I should probably take you back now, New Year's Eve is a busy night for us.” Mikey eventually said. 

“What!" Valerie almost yelled in shock, “I'm so sorry, I didn't think about what nights you'd be needed. You didn’t have to spend the night with me if you were going to be busy!”

Mikey just shrugged his shoulders, unaffected by her outburst, “of course I did! I missed you.”

He had a point. As much as she had enjoyed spending time with her dad, it felt weird not having Mikey turn up in the evening. Plus it made her feel warm and fuzzy at the thought of him missing her. “I missed you too, Mikey, and tonight has been amazing!”

She pulled him into a tight hug before he grabbed her by the waist and carried her home. For the whole trip, she couldn't help but stare at his face. The joy as he jumps building to building, regaling her with stories of adventures he’s had on different blocks. She could only half listen and she watched at his mouth as he talked. This is the first New Years in almost a decade she’s had without sharing a New Year’s kiss with someone. The last few were with Terrence, but even when she was single she’d share the new year in with a peck from a friend. But the thought of sharing a kiss with Mikey made her feel warm, and her brain was really struggling to comprehend the thought. 

When Mikey put her down, she hesitated. All she could think of was kissing him. It felt far more monumental than it should. She's kissed loads of friends in the past, what makes Mikey different?

“Are you alright, Val?”

Mikey's voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked up at his lips. “It's nothing– just a tradition that I usually take part in, it's silly and I feel embarrassed to mention it– it's too late now anyway.”

She knew her face was bright red, and she was cursing even mentioning it. She had to look away to avoid doing something impulsive. It's not like he'd want to do it anyway. 

“Don't be embarrassed, what is it?”

He looked so concerned, so worried. She couldn’t not tell him, as she knew he'd just obsess over it. “We share a kiss at midnight with someone you want to keep in touch with.”

He went quiet and she wished she could take her words back. Of course he wouldn't be up for it, it'd be weird, right? She wanted to go indoors, but her legs wouldn't move with this hanging between them. “I wanna keep in touch.” He said quickly, startling Valerie slightly. 

Her heart clenched, “Me too, but it's past midnight.”

“That sounds like a totally lame rule, does that matter?”

She didn't bother answering. She just reached up on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. That simple contact sent her mind whirling, like an orchestra where each member is playing a different symphony. So many thoughts and feelings were colliding and mixing, she couldn't make out any of them.

She saw the bright blush on Mikey’s cheeks and knew hers were the same. “Thank you,” Valerie said, tucking a loose braid behind her ear. 

“Sure,” he said with an awkward laugh, “what are friends for?” Her internal orchestra halted at the word ' _ friends _ ', and she felt like she wanted to cry. 

It made no sense at all, Mikey calling them friends shouldn't upset her – it was the truth. He is her best friend, even closer than the ones she has back in the Willows. Maybe she's due, it’s a week early but not impossible, and all the excitement of the day has probably worked her emotions into overdrive. She bid him good night and watched his retreating figure jump over the rooftops. Yeah, that must be it. 

* * *

Mikey was so bored! Donnie had kicked him out of his lab, Leo was meditating, and Raph had disappeared somewhere with Casey. He would usually be at Valerie’s this time of day but she heard about an opening for an emergency pianist in a Meat Loaf tribute band and went to try out. So instead here he is, sitting in the kitchen with Ice-Cream Kitty, gushing about how amazing Valerie is. 

“I know I said she was definitely going to get it with the ghost-dude audition, but that was that lousy director's fault, not Val’s. If you could only hear her play you'd totally agree that she is the awesomest pianist  _ ever _ ! And should get every gig in the city.” Ice-Cream Kitty nodded sagely to Mikey’s words. “And I listened to some Meat Loaf after Val told me about the audition, and they sound so cool!” Ice-Cream Kitty meowed at him sceptically. “Whaaaaat?! I do not think everything to do with Valerie is cool. I mean there's…” he paused to think, though he came up blank, “okay fine, so I can't think of anything right now, but she is _ so _ cool, so of course she's going to do a lot of cool things!”

His phone went off and his head shot up so fast that he sent ice-cream kitty reeling. “Sorry! But look, it's Valerie!" He showed her the phone and she just rubbed her head against it, smothering it in ice-cream which Mikey licked off. “I thought you'd like her, she's really nice.” He read over her message. “She got it! We have to celebrate. Don't wait up, kitty”

He ran out of the lair and down the familiar route to her apartment. He knew the perfect way to celebrate, he was just hoping she would be hungry. 

He made it to her apartment in record time, and she was only just walking through the door when he tapped on the window. Her face lit up as she ran over to let him in. “Hi, Mikey! I'm so glad you came, I'm so excited to tell you about the band!”

“Congrats, Val, this is amazing, you're going to be a rock star.”

She laughed at his declaration, “thank you, Mikey. I probably won't be a rock star, but at least I now have a professional gig in New York! We get paid for our shows!”

He chose to ignore the first part of that sentence. “This is so awesome! My friend; the professional rock star! We have to celebrate, I'm going to take you out for dinner!”

A look of uncertainty crossed her face, “Dinner? I don’t want to sound mean, but will anywhere let you in?”

“Don’t worry, Val. There’s a place which will always serve me and my bros. He makes the best pizza gyoza in the universe!”

“Pizza gyoza? I don't know. I’ve always been sceptical of fusion food, it's hard to get right.”

“Pizza gyoza is a traditional Japanese dish! And Murakami-san is the master at making them,” 

He was already salivating just thinking of the steaming parcels of gooey cheese and tomato sauce. Valerie gave him a sceptical look, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her lips. “Of course it is.”

“Alright! Let’s go!” He cried, grabbing Valerie’s hand and dragging her in the direction of food greatness.

Mikey was so excited when they landed outside Murakami-san's restaurant. He knew Valerie was going to fall in love with the gyoza, and he's going to be the one to introduce her to them! He sent a smile to her, but she didn’t return it, she actually looked a little worried, “don’t worry, Val, fusion food is nothing to be scared of. Unless it’s algae with Donnie’s secret container at the back of the fridge,” Mikey shuddered at the memory, “that was a dark day.”

She gave him a small smile, “it's not that, it's just are you sure he's okay with you?”

That really confused Mikey, “why wouldn't he be?”

She looked almost pained as she thought over her answer. “I grew up in a mostly white area, I know what it's like to have people treat you differently because of the way you look. Even if they say they’re okay with you. I just don't think I could bear to see people judge you. Especially as we’re supposed to be celebrating tonight.”

He was touched at her thoughtfulness and took her hand in his to comfort her. “You don't need to worry about that with Murakami-san, he's the last person to judge someone on the way they look." A smile came across his face at the thought of a blind man judging people on their looks. “Come on, Val, let’s choose our food from the vending machine and I’ll introduce you.”

He leads her over to the vending machine by the door and right away selected five servings of pizza gyoza. He was about to walk in, arms laden with the wooden ordering tabs, but he noticed Valerie still looking over the options. “I’ve already got us the tabs for the pizza gyoza.”

“I know,” she replied distractedly, “but I want to try something more traditional.”

Mikey was about to argue that you don’t get more traditional than pizza gyoza, but instead, he became distracted by the look of concentration on her face. Once she had chosen (small yakisoba and tempura vegetables) Mikey excitedly lead her into one of his favourite places in the world. As the bell tinkled when he opened the door, the aroma hit him in full force making his stomach rumble. The restaurant was empty, save for Murakami-san wiping down the sides in the centre of the room. “Murakami-san! I've brought someone new to try your food.”

He turned to Mikey sending him his usual welcoming smile. “Michelangelo, it is good to have you here. You are not with your brothers?”

“Not this time, this is Valerie!” He pulled Valerie in front of him to show her off, even if there was no way he could see her. 

“It is nice to meet you, Valerie,” he said, bowing to her.

“Oh! You too," she said, giving a bow crossed with a curtsy. It was so adorable that it took all of Mikey’s effort not to squeal at how cute she was. “Is pizza gyoza really Japanese?” She asked.

“It’s more Italian-American cooked with a Japanese method. If you want I could also make pork gyoza, with a traditional soy dipping sauce.”

“Ooh, that sounds delicious!”

As Murakami-san set to making their dishes, Valerie turned to Mikey and began explaining how the audition went, and the members of the band. How surprised she was at actually getting offered because she only found out about it this morning and she hadn't played much of their music since her high-school end of year performance. He could help but stare in awe at how beautiful she is when this animated, she was glowing and her eyes were bright. 

She then broke it to Mikey that they weren't going to be able to see each other much over the next coming week as she's having to spend every day either playing with the band to become more in sync with them or be with their injured pianist who will teach her the more songs.

“– and next Friday we'll be playing at an open mic to see if we need another week of intensive practice before we go back to their usual gig at a local dive bar.”

Mikey's heart plummeted, “So I'm not going to see you for a whole week again? I'm still not over not seeing you after Christmas two weeks ago.”

Valerie gently placed her hand over his. “I know, Mikey. But I am pretty sure I won't need the second week. I may not have played them much for over 5 years, but relearning is easier than learning for the first time.”

That wasn't fair, it was only two weeks ago that he had to avoid her apartment due to her dad visiting, he didn't want to go through that again. “But you're meant to be a rock star. You should be able to do whatever you want,” he sulked. 

“I'm not a star, yet, Mikey”

“You are to me.” He said sadly.  


“Thank you so much, Murakami-san, the food is delicious, I’m definitely up for trying more when I next visit!” Valerie said.

“You’re most welcome, it’s nice to see that Michelangelo has a girlfriend.”

Mikey froze, a bright red blush covering his face. His heart swooped at the mere idea of Valerie being his girlfriend and he couldn't find the words to counter what Murakami-san had said. 

“Oh! We, er– we're not together.” Valerie stuttered.

“Ah, I could have sworn… my mistake, you two have a nice night.” And with that Murakami-san turned back to cleaning the hob.

They walked down the alley by the side of the restaurant, and Mikey pulled down the ladder to help Valerie access the fire escape to the roof. Mikey wanted to see if she was blushing as much as he was, but it was near impossible to tell in the dark.

He wanted to know if she felt that same swoop of excitement when Murakami-san called her his girlfriend. He'd never associated that word with their friendship, but hearing it just felt right. 

“Mikey? Are you coming up?”

Her voice made him jump. He had been staring at his hand holding the ladder down for her and had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed her climb past him and up three floors. “Sorry, Val, something just came to mind.”

He jumped up and reached the railing next to her, pulling himself up with ease. He could feel her looking over him and hoped it wasn't obvious to her how head-over-heels he was for her. He's so close to blurting it out now, or maybe even taking her face and kissing her gently like they did on New Year's, but without the pretext of friends wanting to stay in contact. 

But he couldn't. Not right now. She deserves more than a spur of the moment confession or a stolen kiss in a dark alley. When he tells her, he wants it to be special. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't expect a kiss so soon! Don't say that I don't spoil you guys.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, there are so many little gems that I am fond of, what bit was your favourite?
> 
> Take care - Loopyloo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where things start getting dramatic! I've had this scene written out from the beginning and I'm so excited to finally share it with you guys!
> 
> Of course, thank you to Tsuki for reading this through for me, making sure that I am talking sense. You are a gift!
> 
> *Warning* intimidation and mentions of organ harvesting in the beginning, but NO graphic description of violence.

Valerie’s feet felt like lead as she pushed her way through the bitter January night. She had been practising with the band all week, and tomorrow she'll have her first performance with them at an open mic night. It hasn't been too bad, the pieces came back to her surprisingly quick, and the band was fun to play with. But she was used to being in bed by ten. Practice had been finishing at eleven, the earliest, and last night she only just got out at midnight and she was exhausted. 

She wished she could just climb up and go in a straight line home over the rooftops, like Mikey would, instead of walking all around the block. From the corner of her eye she noticed a small alley running alongside a building. Poking her head around the corner, she could see the road at the other end and she recognised the building opposite. It would cut a good five minutes from her walk and all she wanted to do was go to bed. 

She shouldn't – it would be stupid. But it would be quicker and who would be about on a Thursday at almost midnight, anyway? Her dad would be furious if he ever found out. In the end, her sleep-deprived side won out. She took a deep breath and walked down the alley. It was silent, save the sploshing of her feet in puddles from earlier’s rain. It was fine, _she_ was fine, and almost at the other side already.

A shadow blocked the exit, and Valerie’s heart plummeted. It will be fine, she just needs to keep her head up and her footing certain. Besides, it’s probably just someone else wanting to take a shortcut, nothing to worry about. That didn't stop her mind running through all the self-defence techniques her dad taught her before she moved to New York. 

“Whaaay! What yer got in there, missy? That bag is huge!” _Do not interact._ She looked determinedly over his shoulder and made to walk past him. “Oi! I'm talking to you.”

“Yeah, it's rude to ignore people, sweetheart.”

She let out a small yelp and spun around as a voice from behind her joined in. She hadn’t heard anyone following her and was shocked to see a woman standing less than six feet behind her. She tightened her grip on the strap of her keyboard case. If not interacting doesn't work; be loud. She cleared her throat and said as loudly as possible, “leave me alone!” Thankfully her voice didn't crack, though her nerves were still visible around the edges.

The woman from behind her spoke up, “oooh, that's not very nice. All Cameron did was ask you a question.”

They herded her towards a dumpster, every time they took a step forward, she took one back. Her foot slipped on something slimy, and her heart shot up to her throat where she could feel it beating erratically. Fear fed her words, “I'm sorry. I just want to get to the other side.”

“But you were rude,” the man, Cameron spoke this time, “I asked you a polite question and you were rude. You should apologise.”

Valerie’s eyes bounced between the two, and a slight confusion eased her fear. “But I just said I'm sorry?”

A hand slapped across her face. “Are you calling him a liar too?”

Her fear shot back up, and she cowered against the wall, words just tumbling out. “I'm not! I'm sorry, it's my keyboard in my bag, I've had it since middle school, it's as old as anything. I'm so sorry.” It took all her will not to burst out sobbing. She needed to keep her wits about her, but she was losing them fast. 

“I don't know if that's enough. See, you hurt my feelings.”

“Yeah, I think you need to make it up to him, sweetheart.” 

Her heart hammered against her chest. She closed her eyes and prayed they weren't insinuating what she thought they were. There was a pause. Valerie waited with bated breath to hear the sound of footsteps walk away. But of course, they didn't. 

“Kidneys?”

“Kidneys.”

They yanked her from the wall, flinging her keyboard from her back and turning her so her face was shoved up against the brick wall. She let out a scream that left her throat stinging and writhed against their grip. Cold hands lifted up her jacket and felt around her lower back, Cameron lent into her ear, “you see, my dad has polycystic kidneys, and is currently undergoing dialysis, which has drained us dry. He needs a new kidney but we just can't afford it!” 

“And these kidneys do feel very nice.” The woman added. 

“How can you tell?” 

“I just can!”She snapped, “now hold her still so I don't damage them!”

Valerie continued screaming, wiggling with all she had in the hopes that she could shake him off and escape. He pushed her head against the wall with more force than last time, disorientating her. She did not want to die in some alley in New York, just because she was too sleepy to stay on the road. 

Then, three things happened simultaneously; the woman let out an undignified squawk; her hands left Valerie’s back; and Cameron called out “Janey!”

The pressure left Valerie's back as he presumably went to the woman's – Janey – aid. Without the support of his hold, her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor. She could hear a scuffle, but she was scared to look back, lest she be brought into the fight. But not knowing what was going on was also torture. 

She looked over her shoulder to see a large figure throw Cameron against the wall, where he slumped down out cold, Janey was nowhere to be seen. As the figure stood, she was able to make out a shell. Relief washed over her, she knew he'd save her!

“Mikey! Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you.”

The figure froze, and a very different voice to what she expected spoke; “How do you know Mikey?”

Her blood froze, this must be one of his brothers. What should she say to him? She’s well aware that their friendship needed to be kept quiet. But she couldn’t lie, she’d be easily found out.

“ _Well!_ ” The voice insisted, and in the absence of any other thought, she told him the truth. 

“He’s my friend, he keeps me company as I play my keyboard.” The figure rounded on her, and she grew terrified, she saw how easily he took out the muggers, she stood no chance. “Please don’t hurt me, I’ve not told anyone, and I never will! I promise, your secret is safe with me!”

“You are not to contact Mikey. _Ever!_ ” It was like her world had shattered, sure she had been able to make a couple of other friends, but Mikey had easily become her best friend, so caught up in the moment, Valerie almost missed his next line; “I’m gonna kill him once I get my hands on him!”

Her innards turned to ice, but she still managed to find her voice, “Please, don’t hurt him! He was only being nice, I won’t tell anyone, and I won’t contact him, just please don’t hurt him,” she pleaded. 

The turtle just glared before jumping off into the darkness, leaving her to wallow in hurt. A broken sob echoed down the alley, as she picked up the phone with trembling hands to message Mikey. 

[21:08] Valerie:  
I’m so sorry!!! One of your brothers found out, he said he’s going to kill you, please be careful!

[21:10] Mikey:  
Dw my bros would neva kill me i got dis

His reply didn’t ease her fears, but there was nothing she could do now. She wanted to go home and hide from the world. But for now all she could do was cry in a cold, dark alley. 

* * *

Mikey was extra diligent when on patrol, there was no way he was going to do anything to further irk whichever bro Valerie had spoken with. But when he’d finished his second extra circuit of his area, he realised there was nothing he could do but go back to the lair and face the consequences. 

The trip home seemed shorter than usual. In no time he was by Valerie’s apartment block, giving the surrounding area one last check, before jumping down the side and slipping through the manhole cover. 

He dragged his feet as he walked through the sewers. Lies, excuses and arguments rushed around his mind, though he knew he'd tell the truth. Even if he was a good liar, he would never lie to his bros.

Around the corner before the turnstiles, he was faced with an extremely angry Leo. Why couldn’t it have been Raph? At least he could convince him not to tell Leo, but it’s too late when it is already Leo. Maybe if he explains how cool Valerie is, he’ll be alright with it. 

“Don’t even try and talk your way out of this one Michelangelo.” Michelangelo? _Shell,_ he's really in trouble. “What were you thinking? You’ve put our whole family at risk!”

“But she wouldn’t hurt anyone.” 

“Sorry, but your track record of ’they wouldn’t hurt anyone’ leaves me to doubt that very much.”

He tried to think of a counter to Leo’s argument, but he was right. But he knew Valerie was among these who were actually good, who wouldn’t hurt him, or his family. 

“You’re not allowed to talk to her anymore. You got that?”

He couldn’t control the tears that came to his eyes. Sure they had only been hanging out for just over 3 months, but she had fast become his best friend in the whole world! She was _awesome_ , so funny and pretty, and she never made him feel stupid. “But I can’t, bro, she’s my friend, and friends don’t just ditch each other for no reason!”

“She’s a risk! And I can’t have her putting this family in danger.”

“She’s not putting us in danger. I trust her, Leo.”

“Why don’t you trust me with this, Mikey? I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Why don’t you trust me?” He countered

“I do trust you, it’s—”

“So, that means I can still talk to her?”

“No, Mikey, I forbid you from talking to her!”

“W-well fine! I forbid _you_ from talking to _me_!”

And with that, Mikey turned and ran back down the pipe and towards the skies of New York. He just couldn’t believe that Leo was forbidding him from seeing Valerie, sure humans weren’t supposed to know about them, but what about April, Casey, and all the other human friends they have? Why couldn’t Valerie be his friend too?

He was really worked up by the time he made it to her roof. He couldn't go down there, as much as Leo upset him, he was still their leader and Mikey respected him – no matter how wrong he was. He just wanted to listen to her play, and go back home once he had calmed down. 

“Mikey?” He turned and behind him was Valerie, her throw wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes were wide with worry, and a graze marred the side of her face. “Mikey, you’re okay!” She ran at him and threw herself into his arms.

He held her close to him. He had to tell her about Leo, and that they could no longer see each other. But right now, all he wanted to do is hold her. He felt her arms squeeze him tight and it's like she forced all of his emotions up and out of him as he began sobbing in her arms. 

“Oh, Mikey,” she crooned, trailing her fingers across his scalp in an attempt to calm him. 

But he couldn't stop crying. All he could think of was Leo not trusting her, not trusting _him_. And because he didn't trust them, he was going to lose the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

They stayed like that for a while until his breathing calmed down. She pulled away and he could see fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. He studied the damage to her face, gently taking it in his hands. “Are you okay?”

Valerie let out a shaky sigh, “physically, yes. Emotionally…” She let out a sob that broke Mikey's heart, “I’m just glad your brother was there to stop it. I’ve never been so terrified.”

He pulled her back into his arms and held her tight as they both cried again. He just wished he was there. Maybe then Leo would never have found out and they could still hang out. _Or_ , even better, he could have stopped it from happening at all. Valerie should never feel scared. He let her down. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated into her hair. 

Her shaking stopped, but she stayed in his arms for a while longer. Mikey didn’t mind, he wanted to stay like this forever. If it had been him to save her, he’d have all the time in the world to comfort her. But he knew it wouldn’t be long until Leo caught up with him, and then he’d never be able to see her again. If only Leo would listen to him, it wouldn’t take long for him to realise how awesome Valerie is. 

She pulled away, led him over to the parapet, and wrapped her throw around both of them. As naturally as breathing she rested her head on his shoulder. “Do you remember me telling you about my little sister Justine?”

He remembers her talking about her two sisters, one was mainly in stories of her childhood and the other she calls regularly – though he can’t remember which was which. 

“I haven’t spoken to her in over 2 years. She was married in the summer and I didn’t even get an invitation. Dad and Caroline keep me updated on how she’s doing, but I miss her. I miss her so much.”

Loud sobs poured out of Valerie. What was he supposed to do? He tried rubbing her back, though he drew a blank for words to say. Before he managed to attempt anything, she straightened her back and wiped her eyes. 

“Sorry, there was a point to that story.” She let out a shaky sigh, “it is heartbreaking falling out with family. It’s different from falling out with a friend, you still love them, even though you can’t stand the sight of them. Sometimes you can’t remember if all the silence was worth it. I don’t want to be the reason you go through that heartbreak with your brother.”

“But you’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine, Mikey. But from what you’ve told me, you and your brothers are so close. I don’t want that brotherhood to end, and I know you don’t too.”

“B-b-but I–” Mikey couldn’t get anything out, his tears falling so heavily as his sobs shook his whole body. 

Valerie started crying again too. They both just sat there, clinging onto one another, crying unable to comfort each other. Mikey doesn’t know how long they sat like that, but he didn’t want to let go. If he did, he knew it’d be the last time he’d see her. 

Valerie must have felt the same, as she squeezed him extra tight for a moment and said; “we need to face reality”

He didn’t say anything, he just buried his head further into her shoulder, hoping to block her words out. She didn’t repeat what she said, just started stroking his head gently.

“Wait here a second, Mikey. I just need to grab something.” She ran down the fire escape and returned not even a minute later. “I started working on this the other week, it's a USB of songs that make me think of you. I was going to work my way through and record myself playing them for you. I guess I won’t have the time to now.”

She passed over a USB stick, just as she went to pull her hand away, he reached out and held it. “Thank you so much, Val,” he managed to choke out, tears brimming in his eyes. 

She gave him a sad smile. “I want you to know, if you ever need me, just call me and I’ll be there. I’ll always be there for you Mikey, whether you ask next week, next year, or whenever. I am here for you.”

“Me too, if you’re ever in trouble, I’ll come running.”

There was a pause. He felt like he should leave, but he couldn’t. His feet were stuck to the ground and his eyes to hers. Valerie’s hands were still in his, and he wanted to never let go. 

She suddenly took in a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll do it!” She took a step back gently pulling her hands and eyes from his, “take care, Mikey. Don’t forget me and, _please_ , stay safe.”

He didn’t trust himself to say anything, so he just nodded and watched her climb down the stairs to her apartment. He stood there for a moment, when he felt a gentle presence by his side and a warm hand on his shell. “We’ll swap yours and Donnie’s patrol routes around, so you don’t have to come past here every day.” 

Mikey wanted to throw Leo’s hand off him, join Valerie in her room, and hide there until Leo realises that she’s awesome. But he didn’t have the energy right now, that cry with Valerie had taken it out of him, so he let Leo lead him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of that? I'm actually surprised how much I enjoy writing Leo even though he's my least favourite turtle (I don't hate him, I just prefer the others).
> 
> This is ¼ shorter than the other chapters, and the next one will be roughly the same length as this, but I felt they worked better as separate chapters. I am now wrapping things up, so next week I will be finishing this!
> 
> See you next time, and take care – Loopyloo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I was going to wait a week to post this, but I am waaay too excited about actually finishing a story!!
> 
> And here it is!
> 
> Of course thank you to Tsuki, not only for helping me get this into shape, but also for introducing me into the fandom. I love you so much ❤

It had been just over a week since Valerie last saw Mikey. She had reported the attack to the police, but with only first names and very little visual descriptions due to how dark it was, she didn't expect them ever to be caught. 

She was warmed by how the band had rallied together after she told them what had happened. Keith and Alvaro, the guitarist and lead singer, decided to walk home with her every night before going to their home three blocks back. Huiyin, the pianist with the broken wrist, had also made sure to keep Valerie’s spirits lifted and she sat with Valerie as she filled in a statement for the police. 

But often a melancholy would come over her. She’d sit by the window, sometimes talking hoping Mikey was there to listen, other times she’d just stare at the building opposite. Being away from him hurt more than when she left Terry. 

She climbed up onto the roof with her keyboard over her shoulder. She hasn’t been up here since she last saw Mikey, there was no point if he wasn’t going to be there, but she needed to do this – a week of moping was quite enough. Twilight fell over the city, and she instinctively looked towards the way he would arrive. He wasn’t there of course, but she could pretend.

“Hi Mikey,” she called out to the abyss, “I hope you’re doing well. I miss you. Today has been particularly crappy, I had a dream that you woke me up with breakfast pizza, it had waffles, hashbrowns, mushrooms, cereals, pancakes, eggs – both scrambled and sunny side up –” she went on listing everything on the pizza, because if Mikey was there he would want to know every topping, “–and a bottle of syrup to cover it in! Sounds kinda gross, but I think we should try it one day.

“Thing is, that dream was so vivid. I actually thought it was real, and it’s only when I sat up and saw you weren’t there that I realised it was a dream." She blinked away the tears that were welling in her eyes, and instead focused on setting up her keyboard. "Instead, I have spent all day learning this song, it's been going around my head a lot recently, especially when I think of you. It's from the same album as  _ Count On Me _ – on the USB I gave you.”

She intended to start playing it right away, but the crack left from Cameron throwing it in the alley caught her eye, and sent a shudder down her spine. The fear that she felt that night spread through her again, and she had to physically step away from the keyboard and shake the energy from her. “You’re safe now,” she said to herself, “you will not let a memory defeat you.”

She took a deep breath, walked back over to her keyboard, and started playing without looking at the damaged corner. She didn’t mean to sing, but by the time she reached the chorus, she couldn’t help herself;

_ At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself _

_ Talking to the moon, tryin’ to get to you _

_ In hopes you’re on the other side talking to me too _

_ Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon _

She played it a few times, most of the time she sat silently, but now and then she’d sing the odd verse or a chorus. She thought about talking to Mikey again, but she couldn't find the words. So she kept on repeating the song, trying to stop the tears that fell from her eyes and still her shoulders which were shaking with every sob. Eventually, it became too much for her to continue, and she curled up next to her keyboard to let it out until exhaustion overtakes her. 

Valerie was roused half out of sleep as she placed onto her daybed with her decorative throw being placed gently over her. Through squinted eyes in the near-total darkness, she could make out a shelled figure. “Mikey?” She asked, half expecting him to disappear like in her other dreams. 

But instead, it stilled. She waited, her eyelids drooping, but she was determined to stay awake until she knew. Knew that he was here and will always be here for her. Her eyes fell shut solidly, she started picturing him turning around and sweeping her into the giant bear hugs that she missed so much. 

His voice shook her out of the beginnings of her dream; “Yeah, it’s Mikey, bro– ugh, girl?” It said in a voice that was definitely not Mikey’s.

She couldn’t help but let out a snort, “he usually calls me Val.”

“Oh, right.”

Valerie was starting to wake, so she sat up and looked properly at the figure. He was taller than Mikey and had a pole strapped to his back. She was 80% sure this was the brother she met skateboarding with Mikey, “Donnie, right?”

“Yeah, Mikey asked me to check on you. Our patrol routes have been swapped.”

Her heart clenched with emotion and tears instantly sprung to her eyes, “he is so precious. Can you tell him I’m doing well? That I miss him. But he doesn’t need to worry about me! That’s if he is worried about me, he might be fine without… me.” Her voice got smaller and her confidence in their friendship started to stutter. 

They had a very passionate friendship, hanging out every night within 2 weeks of meeting each other. But maybe that’s how Mikey is. A very friendly and passionate person, who falls into friendships fast, and moves onto someone else when that friendship is done. Her heart hurt at that thought, and she didn’t want to give it any more mind, but her insecurities got the better of her. 

Before her thoughts could drag her down, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, “he misses you. A lot. But he is dealing with it well.”

A peace fell over her, masking the majority of her worries. “Thank you, Donnie.” Valerie let out a yawn, and with awkward goodbyes, Donnie left Valerie to fall back asleep. 

* * *

Mikey was not dealing with it well. He barely left his room except for training and patrol, the rest of the time he spent listening to music on headphones. He still only answered direct questions from Leo, otherwise ignoring him completely. 

It came to no surprise that, after speaking with Valerie, Donnie found Mikey on the sofa. He had his headphones on and his ever-present unfocused stare at the ceiling. Donnie sighed and sat next to his brother. The only sign of acknowledgement that Mikey gave was to pause his music, so Donnie gave him his daily report. “She spoke to you again. She had a dream that you brought her breakfast pizza. It had waffles, hashbrowns, mushrooms…” he went on listing all the items Valerie had earlier. Mikey just sat there, giving no response, but Donnie knew he was listening, taking it all in. “She learnt a new song which she said made her think of you–”

At this Mikey turned his head to Donnie, “do you know what it is?”

“She didn’t say, but she did say it was from the same album as  _ Count On Me _ . If we look at the artist’s discography, we may be able to find it. Do you know who sang it?”

Mikey nodded and they made their way to Donnie’s computer to find the heartbreaking track. Thankfully, Mikey knew the artist, so it didn’t take long to find the song. As soon as he heard the piano he knew that was the track. “Do you want me to stay?” He asked.

Mikey didn’t respond, so Donnie decided to leave him to it. He usually wouldn’t dare leave Mikey in his lab by himself, but the way he’s been of late, he knew Mikey would be too focused on the song to mess with anything. As soon as he shut the door he heard a sob from behind it. It broke his heart to see Mikey like this and something needed to be done. 

He knew Leo would be meditating this time of night, he always meditated an hour before bed to organise his thoughts. He headed towards the dojo where he found Leo, a picture of serenity, under the tree. Donnie hated to disturb him, but this had to be done. He steeled himself and sat next to him, closing his eyes and allowing his breathing to synchronise with his. 

He didn’t speak for a moment. Instead, he analysed the different approaches he could use and how best to present it so Leo would understand. 

Almost five minutes had passed before Leo spoke; “I can hear your thoughts whirring from here, Donnie, I suggest you speak them now before you overthink yourself into a corner.”

Donnie could hear the humour in his voice, but he didn’t laugh – he hates having disagreements with his brothers, and Leo was right, he had almost talked himself out of speaking to Leo four times. It was the thought of Mikey so broken in his lab that kept him here. 

“I’m worried about Mikey.”

“What about him?” Leo asked, his posture unwavering.

Leo feigning ignorance got his shackles up. Even  _ if _ he hadn’t noticed Mikey ignoring him, there was no way he would forget how inconsolable Mikey was on the night Leo banned him from seeing Valerie. But getting angry at his brother won’t help. He took a calming breath and continued, “I’m not sure separating them was the best idea. Both of them seem really torn up.”

At that, Leo actually opened his eyes and turned to Donnie. “What do you mean, both of them?”

Donnie cringed slightly at his slip of the tongue, though it could work in his favour. “Mikey asked me to check on Valerie, seeing as you're not allowing him to see her. She’s just as upset as he is.”

Leo didn't look pleased. Whether it was because Mikey had Donnie check up on Valerie or the fact that she was also upset, Donnie wasn’t sure, “I’m sorry, Donnie, but I’ve made my decision and that’s final.”

Before Donnie could reply, Raph poked his head into the room, “You guys talking about Leo ruining Mikey’s life?”

“I didn’t– I’m not– his life isn’t  _ ruined _ .” Leo spluttered. 

The sceptical look Raph gave Leo mirrored Donnie’s own, and a wail could be heard from the living quarters. “My life is ruined!”

Donnie felt his heart clench at the pain in his brother’s voice, whereas Raph stared down their leader who at least had the decency to look a little uncomfortable. “He’s just being dramatic,” Leo said, “you know how Mikey is.”

“He may be a tad dramatic, but I’d be pissed if it was her that upset him like that.” Raph rounded on Leo, but Donnie put a hand on his arm to calm him. 

“He’s right, Leo. Have you even spoken to her?”

He could see that Leo was becoming agitated, and he snapped at them, “I talked to her enough! I don’t need you two second-guessing my decision.”

Raph goes to argue, but Donnie cuts him off before a fight can start. “C’mon Raph, Mikey needs us.”

* * *

A couple of days after she spoke with Donnie, Valerie found herself struggling with the lock to her apartment door, wanting to poo be on the other side of the door devouring leftover jollof from last night. She hated Tuesdays, they were never good for her, and today had been particularly brutal. 

When she was finally able to step in the room, the hairs on her neck stood up – something didn’t feel right. Her stomach lurched, and her hand shot to the light switch to rid the room of the winter darkness. There, sat tidily on her chair, was a turtle with a blue bandana staring at the wall above her keyboard. “We need to talk.” His voice gave him away as the person who saved her just over a week ago. 

“About what? I’ve done what you asked. How did you get into my apartment?” She asked with a clipped tone. She leant against the counter in her kitchenette, wanting to be as far as physically possible from the person who caused her such heartbreak. 

“It’s about Mikey; he’s very trusting, and I want to make sure he isn’t being taken advantage of.” If he was here with more demands, then this would definitely rank in her top three worst Tuesdays ever. “Why are you friends with Mikey?”

It took every fibre of Valerie’s being to not be offended by that. She took a calming breath, and replied snipper than she intended. “Look I get it! Mikey is kind, funny, incredible, handsome–”  _ handsome?  _ “And I’m– I’m–”  _ pessimistic? Boring? In love? _ The last one hit her out of nowhere, sending her reeling. 

The shock of her revelation must have been evident on her face, as Leonardo’s face changed from stern to concerned. “You’re…?” he prompted.

Memories of her time spent with the green ray of sunshine whirled through her mind. More specifically how she felt in them; the thrill of roof jumping in his arms; calmness even when he was bouncing with excitement in her tiny apartment; the weight of the moments when their faces were close, the expectant pauses interrupted by her ignorance. 

“ _ Shell _ ,” she cursed, “I like him. I’ve liked him for a while.” She walked past Leonardo and slowly sank onto her daybed, trying to figure out when it happened.

Leonardo’s jaw dropped, “are you sure? You are aware we're mutants. Not exactly boyfriend material.”

“I’m well aware of what you are!” Valerie snapped, “Mikey may be a mutant, but that isn’t all he is! Anyone who can’t see that is an idiot!” She rounded on him, ready to give him a proper earful about taking Mikey down, but the wind was taken from her sails by the smile on his face. 

“You really do care about him, don’t you?” He asked. 

“Of course. He’s helped me through a lot, and I’ve become a better version of myself just by being around him.”

“I’m sorry, I thought I was protecting him, but I guess he can look after himself.” Leonardo held out his hand as a peace offering, and Valerie took it, glad to be on good terms with two out of three of Mikey’s brothers. “How would you like to come see the lair?”

She took a deep breath and stared into the access tunnel Leonardo had just opened. This is Mikey’s world, a world she has dreamed about entering. But now, on the precipice, she hesitated. She smoothed away flyaway pieces of hair and tried to dry her sweaty palms on her skirt. What if he didn’t want to see her anymore?

She cleared her throat, looked up at Leonardo. “How do I look?” She asked.

He was momentarily stunned but quickly responded, “you, err, look fine– I mean good! You look great, Mikey is going to think you look great.”

Realising how awkward she had made Leonardo feel, Valerie gave him a small thanks before climbing down the ladder into the access tunnel. 

The walk was long and quiet, neither really knowing what to say. Valerie’s thoughts were too consumed with how Mikey would react when he saw her. Did he know she was coming? Would he even want to see her? 

They finally reached turnstiles opening up to a large area filled with all the things a bunch of twenty-somethings could need. Leonardo went through first, and called out a greeting as he walked in. Valerie’s heart fluttered in excitement, Mikey was just there, she heard him greet Leonardo with a grunt. He sounded so sad that she knew she had to get to him. She gently pushed past Leonardo, and the hesitation came back. Mikey was just sitting there, shoulders slumped staring at the TV, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and Valerie found herself unable to speak. 

A door across the room opened and Donnie poked his head around, a look of shock followed by an encouraging smile went across his face. “We brought someone to see you, Mikey,” Leonardo said, and she felt him place a hand gently on her shoulder.

Mikey didn't say anything, so Donnie tried, “you’re going to want to see who’s here, Mikey.”

“I don’t want to see anyone.” His voice came back.

Maybe she shouldn’t have come, Valerie was beginning to doubt every step which bought her down here. She goes to leave, but Leonardo’s hand doesn’t leave her shoulder. He gestured for her to try, so she walked forward, “Hi Mikey.” 

"So you’re the one Mikey’s been moping about," mumbled a turtle she’d never met before. He made her jump, she had been so focused on Mikey, that she hadn’t noticed the fourth turtle sat next to him. 

Though any thought that wasn’t about Mikey was shoved from her mind as Mikey’s head turned. He couldn’t even get her name out as he scrambled over the back of the sofa and ran to her. Valerie ran to him too. When only a few feet separated them, she jumped into his arms, pulling him into a shell crushing hug. 

“I missed you so much.” She mumbled into his collar, he responded by tightening his grip on her. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here, Val.”

She could barely believe it either. They eventually pulled apart, and Valerie went to take a step back but was stopped when Mikey took hold of her hands gently. She looked down at them, then back up at Mikey. “I have something important I want to say, and  _ please _ don’t take this the wrong way,” He paused, almost as if asking her permission to go on, when she gave a subtle nod, he continued, “I really like you.”

There was so much weight on that sentence. Which way did he mean it? She studied his face, which has always been readable to begin with, but after becoming close to him over the last three months, it had become an open book. His lips were grinning with excitement; his eyes blown wide with surprise, hope, affection; and the ever so slight crease of his brow hinting at doubt. She was so sure she was reading him right, but she needed to be certain. “What way should I take it?”

Not caring that his brothers were still standing well within earshot (though to give them their due, they were at least attempting to act nonchalant), he squeezed my hands tight and said, “Like, I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Valerie couldn’t hold back her grin at his words, “Well, I want to be your girlfriend.”

She didn’t realise that his smile could get any bigger, but here it was, splitting his face open. He picked her up and spun her around, pure joy emanated from both of them. She regained her senses when he put her down – though he didn't let her go – he called out to his brothers “Did you hear that?” A chorus of various affirmatives sounded back at him. He turned back to Valerie, “I’m so excited, we can skateboard together, play songs on your keyboard together, play video games together, read comics together–”

“You do know I don’t need to be your girlfriend for us to do those things.”

“Yeah, but now we can do it holding hands, duh!” He said taking her hands in his and wiggling his fingers between hers. Looking at their hands intertwined, Valerie decided that she couldn’t wait to see the future with Mikey’s hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed that there was no Mikey POV! I did try. But it a huge downer (understandably) and really disrupted the pace of this story, so I replaced it with a Donnie POV, which was fun!
> 
> But this precious child is now complete. I am so happy with how it turned out, and I hope you have enjoyed this too! Thank you to those who have commented and kudos along the way, although I wrote this for me, they really helped motivate me. 
> 
> The next chapter is just bonus material; extra detail; musings; and alternate ideas (including my original notes!!). I know it won't be for everyone, but feel free to check it out!
> 
> Take care! – Loopyloo


	7. Bonus

Hi, thank you so much for making it the whole way through Talking to the Moon. I started writing this in 2017, but it was this last year that this story grew from 1k to 22k! I am so proud of myself for actually finishing a story, the last time I did that was 5 years ago (though that one is currently going through a major rewrite, I wrote it over a couple of all nighters and posted without editing. I am so ashamed of it’s current state).

I will be using this as a bonus material space, facts about Valerie that I didn’t manage to fit in, or maybe ideas that I never got around to using. I hope you find it interesting, and if it’s not your thing, feel no obligation to read this.

* * *

About Valerie:

So there is no misunderstanding, she is black. I do say afro hair and dark skin, but sometimes that isn’t enough to go past people’s “default” caucasion mental image. Caucasion shouldn’t be the default, but unfortunately in western society it is often deemed as such, so I want to make sure there is no misunderstanding: Valerie is black.

  * Surname is Merricks.
  * Born: 15th Feb 1996
    * Named after Valentine’s day.
  * Has a paralysed vocal cord after illness during teenage years.
  * Works in customer service, but on live chat rather than the phone due to getting vocal fatigue if she speaks for a long period of time.
  * Type 4a/b hair.
    * She uses Sunday as her self care day, washes her hair and leaves it in whichever twists she fancies to set her curls for the week. I did hours of research in how to care for natural afro hair (mostly via [Mini Marley](https://www.youtube.com/user/minimarley12)) just to not use it in here.
  * has two tattoos; the black star of Africa on the inside of her right wrist and guaiac wood flowers on her hip.
  * Right tragus pierced.
  * Wears false nails.
    * She loves to have long nails, but hates the sound of them taping on the keyboard, so she takes them off when she plays.
  * Refers to herself as a non-practicing Christian.
  * Although she mainly played the keyboard, she also knows how to play the pipe organ and guitar, though no where near as well.
  * I wrote a whole chapter switching between ValArie and ValErie, I think I managed to catch them all, but I’m sure no one will notice if I haven’t, right?



* * *

Valerie’s family:

  * Sisters: Caroline Merricks, older; Justine Thompson, younger
  * Father: Kane Merricks (previously Kwame Mensah - see _Other Ideas_ below), from Ghana
  * Mother: Serena Merricks (previously Sakina Beckford - see _Other Ideas_ below), from Jamaica



Valerie comes from a very christian family, while she was in High School, she ended up dedicating so much time to her music, that she ended up neglecting her religion. Her mother responded very passive aggressively, and Valerie would bite back causing their relationship to become very strained. Justine is very close to their mother, so she shared her view point, and they got into so many arguments that they ended up not talking at all once they moved away from home.

Valerie is very close to her father and Caroline. Although her father is sad that she was neglecting their religion, he had faith that she would find her way back in due course. Caroline doesn’t think that Valerie will ever go back to church, but she isn’t fussed because it’s Valerie’s life to do with as she wants.

* * *

Songs (with YouTube links):

[ Fantasies Come True – Avenue Q ](https://youtu.be/ddGJEKJk7v4)

The song Valerie is practising in the first scene of the first chapter

[ Fine Line – Avenue Q ](https://youtu.be/PTFI9sQdpGo)

The song Valerie is singing the night she finally meets Mikey

[Music of the Night – Phantom of the Opera](https://youtu.be/EBDxEHzidx0)

The song Valerie plays at the failed audition. She was originally going to audition for Les Mis, but then I found out that it wasn't playing in New York. 

[ The Lion King Soundtrack ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLB8184E2908C5916C)

What Mikey and Valerie listen to when they sit behind the billboards

[ Count on Me – Bruno Mars ](https://youtu.be/_r88ao7VFE4)

The song Valerie mentions before playing Talking to the Moon

[ Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars ](https://youtu.be/zsup9q8wd)

The song Valerie plays when she misses Mikey. Plus the song I took the title from. 

* * *

Timeline:

Mid September: Valerie moves to New York

Mid October: Anniversary

Late October: Terence gets role in show

Mid November: break up 

Early December: Phantom of the Opera audition

New Year's: Donatello find out 

Mid January: celebrate with gyoza (Thursday)

One week later: attack and Leo finds out (Thursday)

Just over a week later: Donnie hears the song Valerie learnt for Mikey (Sunday)

Tuesday: Leonardo talks to Valerie and reunion 

* * *

Other ideas:

  * Witness Protection



One of my first ideas was to have Valerie get kidnapped by a mob/gang. Not due to her relationship with the turtles (which I have read quite a lot in TMNT) but because of her father. 

Before Valerie was born, her parents lived in New York, where her dad, then known as Kwame Mensah, was an accountant. His boss then asked if he could do the accounts for one of his friends. Needing the extra money, Kwame said yes. 

It didn't take long for him to realise that his new clients were getting their money from less than legal routes, and when he brought it up to them, he threatened his girlfriend Sakina Beckford. So he complied. 

It wasn’t until Sakina fell pregnant, that Kwame finally stood up to them and went to the police. They then set him and Sakina up in witness protection, sending them to the Willows, Wisconsin, where they change their names to Kane and Serena.

Fast forward a couple of decades, and their middle child (Valerie) wants to move to New York to make a name for herself on Broadway. Her dad is dead set against the idea, as he knows how dangerous New York could be, and he doesn't want her to be recognised as his daughter. 

She wears him down and moves there anyway, but he is always warning her about the various dangers. 

This fic then carries on as normal, until just after Christmas when her dad visits. Someone recognises him, and see Valerie with him. A few days later, they kidnap her, and use her to threaten Kwame/Kane. 

Mikey also worries about Valerie, and confesses to his brothers that she has been kidnapped, and they think it's due to them. Que comical scene where they break into all their enemies lairs, just to find them doing something innocent (having afternoon tea, playing video games, learning salsa dancing, baking a cake, etc)

When they finally find the people who have her, they go to rescue her, and along the way meet her dad who is on his own rescue mission. 

They team up, save the day, blah, blah, _blah_ , and then Mikey's confession happens when they rescue her.

I decided against this, as I couldn't write it so Valerie want just a damsel in distress. Sure, she's no super hero, but I didn't want her locked in a cage for half the story or more. 

I have kept the back story, just because her parents (and by extention her) are in witness protection doesn't mean there has to be _drama._

But the main reason I didn't go with it, was due to my struggle to write a storyline that treated Valerie as a character with justice.

  * Companion



After moving on from the kidnapping idea, I had a stylistic idea that I would only tell the story from the apartment building. This is why a lot of the story actually takes place in the apartment, especially at the beginning of the story. 

There would then be a companion fic of how everyone finds out about her. First April when Mikey asks for help to cheer Valerie up. Then Raphael when he sees Mikey come home all perky. Donatello while they're skateboarding. Finally Leonardo when he saves Valerie.

I felt like this setting was too limited, and I struggled to come up with good bonding scenes which weren't just sitting at home together. 

  * Unexplored relationships



I did want to do more with the other brothers' relationships. In particular Donatello and April, and Raphael and Casey.

I really like Donatello and April together, and I was so behind it becoming a thing, especially in the first season. But then as the seasons go on April is very hot-cold towards him, and Donatello’s affections get a little creepy. I wanted to write it like they were awkward teenagers, and now look back on it and cringe, but they've stayed good friends.

I think Raphael and Casey would be really cute together. I didn't like the forced triangle of Donatello-April-Casey and one again, April treated Casey very hot-cold, though he didn't treat her with much respect either. I 100% think that when the situation with April stressed him out he went to Raphael and, between kicking people's butts, they opened up to each other. At the time of Talking to the Moon, I don't think they're out to the rest, but when Michelangelo was bored, Casey and Raphael weren't kicking butts together 😏

  * Sister Rivalry



Terrence ended up being quite a rude person. I did want to make him more likable, they had to be together for a reason, but that would have meant going back further to before Valerie moving to NY, and I didn't want to drag the beginning out too long. So I just settled for this being the end of their relationship, and things were more often bad than good. Besides, I don't think you came here for the love story between Valerie and Terrence!

But I was going to have him end up a lot worse. While Valerie was in New York, he would still visit her family, as they were close. While he was there he'd get closer with Justine and Valerie’s dad would break it to her that they started dating just before Christmas. 

I thought that was far too harsh, and I ended up marrying off Justine.

* * *

My original notes:

I found this about a week ago on an old USB stick, it's amazing that I have been able to find this, and I doubt I have this for any of my other WIPS. Beware, cheese and clichés ahead:

_Moves into NYC ahead of bf._

_Wants to be a pianist for Broadway, until then moonlights in bars and hotels_

_During day works at a call centre_

_Has 2_ _nd_ _anniversary with bf while she is in NYC, has argument on phone about how he never does anything for her (not even buys flowers)_

_Flowers are left on her window with note._

_Bf calls and says can’t come to NYC as he has been offered a role at the local city_

_Week later has a conversation with Mike, although she doesn’t know he’s there. He responds though and she runs up fire escape to roof, only to see him jumping away._

_A week later she breaks it off with bf_

_Is crying at piano when she hears something by the window, she manages to keep closer to him as he climbs away. “Please don’t leave me” She cried, and he stopped in his tracks._

_“I don’t think you look that bad, besides you have treated me with the most humanity”_

_  
__“Well I am the handsome brother”_

_Mikey promises to come the next evening._

_Hangout:_

_-Gameboy_

_-Sing tv show openings_

_-Returns to lair singing, Raph notices_

_-Takes her roof jumping_

_-Go skateboarding, Donnie finds them_

_Gets mugged, Leo saves her. She calls him Mikey, and he Questions how she knows him._

_Leo leaves her to get home by herself._

_Mikey texts her saying he can’t see her anymore_

_Mikey still goes to apartment block to listen, but never talks to her_

_Leo notices how sad Mikey has been, and decides to talk to her._

_“Look, I get it, I’m a lowly human, and he is incredible – it was amazing that he wanted to be my friend in the first place.”_

_Ex starts dating sister. Although never been close with sister, it still hurts. She threw her phone at the wall and it broke. She didn’t have time to tidy it up before Mikey shows up._

_He gets her a t-phone_

* * *

If you are inspired by any of these ideas, please feel free to use them, though please follow the conditions below, thank you:

  * Always credit the inspiration back to me and this fic (you can do this easily while creating works on here with the _"This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work"_ feature)
  * Please don't write about racial issues unless you are black (or at the very least a POC), us white people can never fully experience the nuance of racism, and no amount of research will help us _fully_ understand. 
  * Please treat my story as canon, though feel free to do whatever with info in this bonus chapter. 




End file.
